


Hell's Princess

by Keira_Emerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Emerald/pseuds/Keira_Emerald
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar was a man who had it all. He was rich, hot, powerful, and he had the perfect family. He had a wife whom he loved him very much and seven lovely children who were all the light of his life. This particular story follow his youngest and only daughter, Eleena, as she and her twin brother discover the wonders of the British Wizarding World. They're about to take Hogwarts by storm, unaware of the war they'll be thrown in. Neither Dumbledore or Voldemort will know what hit them.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 65
Kudos: 162





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own everything you don't recognize, including the major plot of things. Let it be known that I've never actually watched Lucifer except for a few select scenes so if he seems out of character, now you know why. I hope you enjoy reading this book anyway :)

Lucifer Morningstar was a man who had it all. He had immense wealth, accumulated from the eons he’d been alive for. He was a successful business man, owning the largest nightclubs in Los Angeles, London, and more recently, Paris. Obvious to anyone who had eyes, he also had the looks and the physique to back up the ego he had. But most importantly, he had the perfect family. Perfect in _his_ terms, at least. He had a gorgeous wife, Medea, who loved him with all her of heart and soul, a woman who was undoubtedly his soulmate. Having gone through five wrecks of marriages already, he was a hundred percent sure about that fact. What made it better was that Medea adored his treasures just as much as he did. What were they, you ask? His darling children, of course, all seven of them.

The eldest was Adrean, the firstborn son, the product of Lucifer’s marriage with his first wife, Lilith. That union hadn’t been a happy one, seeing as Lilith had only agreed to it out of spite for Adam. It’s no wonder Adrean was deemed the Avatar of Wrath. One thing Lucifer had been certain of the moment Adrean had been born was that the boy would be the next King of Hell. Lucifer had been right. Adrean accepted the title when he’d retired and decided to stay on Earth. Adrean enjoyed the job immensely, leaving Hell only for family reunions.

Then came Cain, born from Lucifer’s very short-lived marriage with Clara. Clara had married Lucifer in exchange for the one thing other women could have but as a vampire, _she_ couldn’t. She got her wish, obviously, and Cain had been born as the Avatar of Envy. He took their separation well when he was old enough to understand. Currently, he was staying with Clara in London where he was in charge of the Lux there.

Third was Kier, dubbed the Avatar of Gluttony, Lucifer’s only child with Tanya. The couple had met at a crossroad where Tanya had been bloody and starved, barely able to summon him as she begged him to save her life. Apparently, she’d been cast out of her village and was actively being hunted at the time after being found guilty of lycanthropy. She’d agreed to marry the demon if he promised to take care of her, which he did. She almost became the most spoiled out of his wives, second only to his current love. Kier was in Paris now with her, managing the newest Lux.

The middle child, Dorian, was the first of the two children Lucifer had with his fourth wife, Diana. His marriage with her had been one of the longest he’d had, lasting for nearly a decade before she died of natural causes. She was just a mortal after all, having married him only for the advantages she had as his wife. A total social climber, that one. It made sense that Dorian became the Avatar of Pride. Unlike his older brothers, he was still in Los Angeles, managing the original Lux. However, he was choosing to live on his own, needing his independence and all that.

Next came Bram, Lucifer and Diana’s second and last child together. He was the only one amongst the seven siblings that didn’t have a job, not even part-time. Not to say that he actually wanted one. He loathed working, as was expected from the Avatar of Sloth. Lucifer didn’t mind. He appreciated having at least _one_ of his elder sons with him, so Bram could laze around the manor for as long as he liked.

Last but definitely not the least… The two youngest, Salem and Eleena, the Avatars of Greed and Lust, twins Lucifer had with a witch named Helena. _That_ marriage had almost been as chaotic as the one with Lilith. Helena’s greed had been absolutely limitless and had urged her to do horrible acts. However, Lucifer did mourn her immensely when she’d died. They’d only been together for around a year when he found her cold body on the forest floor, unfortunately just days after the twins had been born. From time to time, he still thought that the twins had needed a mother figure growing up but he figured that he’d done well enough with raising them. He didn’t want to say that he had favorites but those two were his pride and joy. Eleena, especially, had a large place in his heart. She was his only daughter, after all. She was daddy’s little girl, his darling Princess… Hell’s Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

****1994 |** ** ****Los Angeles, California** **

In the foothills of the Santa Monica Mountains stood a great white mansion in a vast gated property that towered over all the rest of the houses it neighbored. This luxurious building, envied by all who laid their eyes upon it, was home to one of the richest families in the state, the Morningstars. They were a family many people loved and hated, coveted and desired, comprised of a couple and their seven young children. They kept to themselves mostly, but even that couldn’t stop the rumor mill from circling about the patriarch, Lucifer, and his elder sons. Now, you might be wondering why it was just them. The reason for this was that everyone knew better than to drag his wife and two youngest into any kind of conspiracy. One journalist had tried and his name, along with his reputation and status, had been trashed only a day later. Nobody heard from him ever again. After that, some began speculating that Lucifer had made a deal with the Devil in order to have gained all his wealth and power. They certainly weren’t far off from the truth, were they? Oh, the irony…

Currently, the manor was considerably quiet. It probably had something to do with the fact that the rowdy sons (namely Adrean, Cain, and Dorian) weren’t around. Kier wasn’t home either but he didn’t make as much noise as his brothers did because usually, his mouth was stuffed to the brim with food. There were only five people in the manor, each one in different rooms, all except for two. These two happened to be Eleena and Salem, both lounging atop the former’s bed in their shared bedroom.

“Ow!”

“Sit still, Sal!”

“You stabbed my eye!”

“I told you to keep it shut!”

Eleena rolled her eyes as Salem grumbled under his breath, one hand raising to cover his hurt eye. She quickly slapped it away, lest he ruin all the work she’d done on him. He went to complain but decided otherwise when he noticed her glare threatening to dismember him. Instead, he scowled and crossed his arms, begrudgingly letting his sister continue on with her mission.

“Don’t start complaining now. You asked me to do this.” She reminded.

“I know that, but I didn’t think my life would be on the line.” Salem sighed miserably.

“You are so dramatic.” Eleena scoffed, “Close your eyes, and keep them shut this time.”

Salem obliged as slowly as physically possible, much to his sister’s visible irritation. She shook her head at him and lifted her brush towards his eyelid. Despite the strong urge she felt to hurt her brother just a _little_ bit more than she already had, she worked gently and carefully. She made sure that the brush was light as it painted his skin with blood red powder. After about a few minutes or so, she finally allowed him to open his eyes. She did, however, shut down any of his attempts to glance at a mirror as she dug through her make-up case. She came up with a handful of lipsticks, individually eyeing and dismissing them until there were only two left. She then held one in each hand and presented it to Salem.

“Pick a shade.” She ordered.

“This one.” Salem said after a moment of consideration.

“Good choice.” Eleena nodded approvingly.

She discarded the rejected lipstick and uncapped the one Salem chose. She got a firm grip on his chin and pressed him to drop his jaw, tracing his plump lips with the red tube. All the while, he was attempting to make her lose her concentration by doing whatever tricks with his eyes. Not one to rise to the bait, she bit back a smile and avoided his cross-eyed gaze. Narrowing her eyes, she blindly reached for tissue to replace the lipstick, wiping away any excess.

“And… There!” She exclaimed, “I’m done, you can look now.”

She took Salem’s hand and pulled him off the bed, leading him towards the full-length mirror attached to one side of the room. She stood behind him as he assessed himself, smiling to herself with her arms wrapped around his torso. His eyes ran over the color on his face, noting with deep satisfaction that his normally sharp features had been softened. A faint blush dusted his cheeks, contrasting with his pale skin and matching the light eyeshadow Eleena did. His lashes were curled and he had on a thin layer of black eyeliner, further bringing out the dark color of his eyes. He was glad that Eleena hadn’t made his lips too red. Seductive, ready-to-break-hearts red was _her_ signature look, after all, and he wouldn’t dare to ever steal it from her. He was greedy, but never to his twin sister. She would always be an exception.

“Brother, you look so pretty.” She gushed, “Men will be fawning all over you, I can already feel it.”

Salem chuckled when he saw the dazed look in her eyes. See, as the Avatar of Lust, she was an empath in all feelings related to romance. She didn’t need physical contact for it. It was simply a sixth sense for her. She felt how people lusted after others, how they lusted after her and her family. All that energy, especially when aimed at her or Salem, never failed to make her stronger. It was why she loved attention so much. It was almost like a drug to her. Just a single inappropriate thought was enough, and people always had more than one of those.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Princess Eleena, Prince Salem.” A voice called from outside the locked door.

“Yes, Carlisle?” Eleena asked.

“What is it?” Salem continued.

“Your father’s calling for you in his study.” Carlisle informed.

“We’ll be out in a bit.” The twins answered.

Seeing as they were only in their underwear (yes, they were that comfortable with each other), they decided to cover up more. They grabbed their identical black nightshirts and threw them on before leaving the room. Salem didn’t bother wiping away any of the make-up he was wearing. It wasn’t like the household minded his femininity. They’d known about his particular taste for a long time now. No one had blinked an eye, especially Eleena and Lucifer. Eleena, of course, had already had a feeling and Lucifer just couldn’t care less as long as his son was happy.

“Do you think we did something to piss him off?” Salem mused.

“No, definitely not.” Eleena denied.

“Do you think _someone else_ did something to piss him off?”

“That’s more likely. Maybe another journalist wrote a scandal about us?”

“If that’s the case, it’ll be fun watching dad rip him apart.”

“True. Well, whatever it is, we’re about to find out.”

The twins stopped in front of the double doors leading to Lucifer’s study and pushed them open, taking in the sight of the room. It was one of the biggest parts of the manor. Lucifer had made sure of it since he used the room quite often. It had two floors with shelved walls filled to the brim with a variety of books in different languages, a number of them old and very much ancient. It was more like a library than an actual study but the twins loved it like that. They were very familiar with most, if not all, of the books there since they loved spending time there so much. They could learn and bond with Lucifer at the same time, even if it was just reading in silence while sitting on the same couch. It was their thing together, ever since the twins had learnt how to read.

They stopped their marveling in favor of addressing the demon seated behind the desk by the arched window. He was sorting through files, probably more investment offers since every business wanted connections with the Morningstars these days. He skimmed through them a second more before sliding them away from him and looking up with a smile.

“Great, you’re here. I have a surprise for the two of you.” He said, standing to his feet.

“What is it?” The twins curiously stepped forward.

“Here.”

Eleena gently took the piece of paper Lucifer offered. It was a charcoal sketch; one the twins had seen before and had dutifully memorized each detail of. It presented a picture of a beautiful dark-haired woman dressed in elegant robes adorned with jewels and gems. In the distant background was a cozy cottage surrounded by an orchard of oak trees, her home for the short time Lucifer had known her. The most eye-catching detail, however, was the ornate diadem the woman wore atop her head. It was the only thing that was splashed with a color aside from black, which meant it must have been of great importance to her. This woman was Helena, the mother Salem and Eleena had never gotten the chance to know and love.

“Mom… Has her soul arrived in Hell?” Eleena gasped, eyes shining with hope.

“No, her soul’s not in Hell, but I do know where it is.” Lucifer assured.

“Where is she, dad?” Salem goaded.

Lucifer produced two envelopes out of nowhere, handing one to each twin. Both of them were confused at this point. They weren’t expecting any letters from anyone and they certainly didn’t recognize the sender’s handwriting. Still, they read their letters and processed the information provided to them. The envelopes, apparently, contained their acceptance letters to some place called Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be specific. Neither twin had ever heard of such a place.

“Hogwarts, daddy?” Eleena frowned.

“It’s the most well-known magic school in Britain.” Lucifer explained, “Helena’s spirit is there, as the representing ghost of one of the four Houses. I’ve already enrolled you two for one year.”

The twins’ jaws nearly dropped at the implication of what he’d just said. They would be attending Hogwarts, where Helena’s soul was, meaning they would get to see her. Their dream was finally going to come true, they were going to meet their mother! They simultaneously lurched forward, straight into Lucifer’s open arms. He hugged his youngest close to his chest, one arm around each twin.

“Daddy, thank you so much…” Eleena murmured gratefully.

“Anything for my twins.” Lucifer claimed with a warm smile.

He squeezed the twins once before letting them go. He slipped his hand into his suit jacket’s inner pocket and pulled out a sleek black card, handing it over to an ecstatic Salem.

“Everything you’ll need is listed in the letters. You know where to go. Shop to your hearts’ desire.” The demon instructed.

“You’re gonna regret saying that, dad.” Salem giddily laughed.

“I better. Make me proud.” Lucifer winked.

He dismissed the twins with a wave of his hand and returned to his desk. The two dashed out the study and back to their room, eager to get dressed for their sudden trip. Salem was the first to finish, as always. He wasn’t as nitpicky with style as his sister was but it was no problem for him. He didn’t mind waiting all that much and whatever they wore still matched no matter how long Eleena took. The latter was being proven right then. Salem had on a red V-neck sweater with black jeans and black boots while Eleena donned a black crisscross crop top and red skirt as she strutted in black heels. Accessorized with matching silver wristwatches carved with the symbol they each represented, they looked like they were going to a photoshoot instead of a shopping spree but neither of them cared. What was the point of having all the clothes they had if they didn’t show off? Besides, they did model from time to time.

Officially ready for the day, they headed down to the garage where the Morningstars’ collection of cars was kept in. Bram actually owned most of them. Racing was his passion but of course, he was too lazy to actually pursue it as a career. Although, he did participate in street racing about two or three times a month. It’s why he had so many cars. The rest of the family owned one each except for the twins who obviously just shared. It wasn’t like they ever went anywhere without the other. Salem usually drove but Eleena was feeling it today and who was he to stop her? They found their car near the back of the line and slipped inside, Eleena immediately starting the engine. Feeling the vehicle thrum with energy, the twins grinned and off they went.

It wasn’t long before they arrived in front of a quaint little antique shop. It was smack in the middle of a busy street but despite its location, it hardly had any costumers on a daily basis. Most Muggles chose to ignore its existence completely, unaware of the importance it had to magic folk all over. See, in the back of the shop was a locked door leading to Blue Moon Lane, the prized wizarding shopping district of LA. Lucifer had introduced the place to the twins when they’d first moved to America about a few decades ago. It became one of the only connections they had to the Wizarding World since they genuinely didn’t know much. They knew how to use their magic without needing a medium and they were quite gifted but everything they knew were from books and Lucifer. They’d, unfortunately, never actually been taught by another of their kind which was why Blue Moon Lane brought about a sense of comfort for them.

Blue Moon Lane wasn’t that far off from what the Muggle world looked like. The buildings that lined the road were almost similar in structure and design to the ones outside the magic alleyway. The only signs that revealed its true nature were the odd fashion the wizards and witches had, the obviously magical artifacts displayed in the store windows, and the heavy feel of magic in the air. Because of that first thing, the twins attracted a whole lot of attention. Practically glowing, Eleena thrived with all the lustful gazes thrown her and her twin’s way.

“So. Where to, El?” Salem piped up, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

“Robes first!” She enthusiastically announced.

She and Salem came out the store with much more clothes than necessary. Thanks to her love of fashion and her twin’s greedy tendencies, they very nearly bought everything they saw and/or touched. Fortunately, they were able to stop themselves before they reached that point. But then, the time came where they had to buy their school books and as mentioned before, the twins absolutely _adored_ reading. The list stated that the required books all depended on the subjects they would be taking. Knowing that there was a high chance they’d be taking every subject they could, they fished out each and every book they thought they would need. They also bought all kinds of history and general knowledge tomes about the British Wizarding World and more specifically, the school itself. If they were going to be staying at Hogwarts for a full year, they would not go there clueless.

“El, look at this.” Salem said just as they were on their way out, approaching the display near the exit.

“What is it?” Eleena curiously followed.

“A fairytale, I think. Though I’m not sure I’ve ever heard of someone called ‘The Boy Who Lived’.” Salem commented, inspecting the cover.

“Huh… Can’t say I’ve heard of him either. Take it.” Eleena shrugged.

“You serious?” Salem frowned in disbelief.

“Hell no, put that back. That’s for _children_ , Sal. Why would you even consider picking that up?” Eleena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I thought _you_ would like it, little sister.” Salem teased.

“You’re only ten minutes older and you’re not even taller than me. Let it go.” Eleena rolled her eyes.

“Never.” Salem chuckled wickedly, placing the book back on its stand.

Next on the twins’ agenda was to get supplies. They bought a pair of trunks and satchels, all with extension and feather-light charms. Security spells would come later on since they were more than proficient enough in casting those themselves and their own magical signature would make the spells harder to break. A pair of brass scales, two sets of crystal phials… There were cauldrons and telescopes in the manor so those were off the list. Naturally, writing materials were mandatory.

“It’s been too long since I’ve used a quill.” Salem thought out loud, “Not that I’m complaining. I hated writing with these.”

“That’s because you kept breaking them.” Eleena remarked.

“Well, yes, but not just that! The ink runs out mid-word, it ruins the whole thing!”

“Will we be allowed to use pens?”

“Will they be able to stop us if we do? We’ll only be there for one year anyway.”

“You’re right. We might as well cross out parchment as well. It’ll be a hassle organizing those. We’re buying notebooks and that’s that.”

Humming in agreement, Salem went along with his sister as she grabbed what they needed. Amazingly enough, the store they were in had fountain pens that never had to be refilled, charmed to have endless ink, and notebooks with detachable pages. They still had one more item on the list after that but their dozens upon dozens of shopping bags, all floating in the air so they didn’t have to hold any, were already forming a parade behind them. So, Eleena unwrapped her satchel and shrunk all the shopping bags, stuffing each one inside the bag. Adjusting the strap over her shoulder, she linked her arm with Salem’s and dragged him to their next destination.

“Do we really need wands?” He whined.

“It can be just for show, Sal.” Eleena insisted, “You don’t have to use yours all the time if you don’t want to.”

“Fine then.” Salem sighed.

There were four renowned wandmakers in all of America and luckily, one of them resided in Blue Moon Lane. This particular wandmaker was _the_ Shikoba Wolfe, a witch famous for intricately carved wands with Thunderbird tail feather cores. These wands were especially great for transfiguration use but they were generally very powerful, which is why the twins were choosing them. What made matters better was that they’d already met Shikoba Wolfe before.

“Madam Wolfe.” They immediately greeted upon entering the woman’s shop/home.

“Eleena, Salem, this is a lovely surprise.” She smiled.

“No, it isn’t.” Salem snickered.

“No.” Madam Wolfe agreed.

‘No’ as in the twins’ visit wasn’t a surprise for her. A truth of hers that not many knew was that she had a bit of Seer blood running through her veins. It wasn’t strong enough to make her shout prophecies all of a sudden or receive visions every fortnight but she did get hunches. This ability was handy in her work since she immediately knew the perfect wand for someone she just met. When the twins first came by, she told them she’d be giving them their wands someday. This is why they weren’t at all shocked when she ushered them towards a loveseat as she summoned two boxes to her hands. She handed a box to each twin, watching both with a knowing look in her eyes.

They were pleased to find that they still somewhat matched. Salem’s wand was about two or three shades darker, ebony wood in comparison to Eleena’s acacia wood. His was also longer, around twelve and a half inches in length, two whole inches longer than his twin’s. His wand was gnarled in appearance, seemingly charred and burnt, but its handle… Its handle was a carved silver with what looked like a crown extending from the bottom. In the bowl of the crown was a sparkling yellow diamond. Eleena’s wand was similarly crafted in that way. Hers was smooth and glossy but its handle, encased in swirled gold, had a detailed pair of wings at the bottom, coiled around a glittering red diamond. Both twins were enamored with their wands, feeling a sense of rightness as they held the items in their hands.

“Sal, what did you say about not wanting a wand?” Eleena grinned, glancing at Salem.

“I don’t recall ever saying something like that.” Her brother opposed.

“Hm, of course you don’t.” She giggled.

Before she or Salem could thank Madam Wolfe for a job well done, the woman told them to look further into the boxes. Reluctantly, they did as they were told and found customized wand holsters in the very bottom of the boxes. The holsters were made of black dragon hide, to be strapped onto their wand arms, and carried the twins’ respective symbols, just like their wristwatches. They thanked Madam Wolfe for all she’d given them and paid her handsomely, stubbornly refusing to let her be modest. They headed back to the antique shop after that, passing by the magical pet store on the way.

“Don’t you want to get yourself a pet before we leave?” Eleena suggested.

“El, we’ll get kicked out of Hogwarts on the first day if we bring another animal alongside Bruce.” Salem shook his head, envisioning the one animal they had at home.

“It’ll be fun though.” Eleena grinned, nudging him with her elbow.

“We’ll be there to meet mum, not to wreak havoc on school grounds. We can do that some other time.” He laughed.

Eleena laughed with him and pushed him forward, lightly demanding he walk faster. Not long after, they were back at the manor where Lucifer greeted them in the family room. He was all dressed up in his favorite suit, readying himself for his and Medea’s date in Boston that afternoon. The twins knew for sure that neither were going to be seen at dinner, or just anywhere before the weekend ended.

“How many bags?” Lucifer interrogated, fixing his collar.

“We stopped counting after twenty.” Eleena chirped.

Lucifer sent her a smirk through the mirror he was looking in and snapped his fingers. Salem held his credit card up and launched it like a throwing knife, the ex-King of Hell catching it between his fingers a second before it hit the mirror. He turned to face the twins, tucking the card into his suit jacket, and approached them with his arms wide open. They happily accepted his embrace before steering him towards the exit, jokingly warning him not to make his wife wait any longer.

“See you Monday, daddy!”

“Have fun on your date!”

“Oh, I will!”

The twins waved goodbye until they could no longer see their father’s car. They retreated back to their room where they busied themselves with arranging everything they purchased. The first day of school was still two weeks away but it wasn’t like they had anything better to do than pack. They finished just as they heard the pad of feet nearby, entering their room without opening the door somehow. They’d both been in their walk-in closet at the time but when Eleena walked out and squealed upon seeing their unexpected guest, Salem just _knew_ that it was Bruce. Bruce was their dog, a gigantic black Tibetan Mastiff with a brown underbelly and an addiction to raw meat. He’d been a celebratory gift from Adrean when the elder man became King. Bruce was meant to be a guard dog for both twins, though he obviously bonded more with Eleena.

“Hello, my darling.” Eleena murmured affectionately, kneeling down to cuddle the large mutt.

“El, Bruce isn’t a puppy anymore. He’ll never learn how to maul people if you keep treating him like that.” Salem scolded, falling back on his bed.

“Oh, but he’s already such a ferocious little beast, aren’t you?” Eleena cooed, giggling when Bruce barked.

“Wow.” Salem deadpanned.

“Leave me alone, Sal, or else I’ll let Bruce shit on your bed.” Eleena cheerfully threatened.

She smiled sweetly at her brother who shuddered at the mental image her words had provided him with. She’d done it once before so he knew she was serious. She ignored him then, choosing to lay all her focus on her beloved dog who was resting his head down on her lap. She ran her hands through his fur, daydreaming about the near future. New people to charm, new magic to learn, new enemies to make? Eleena couldn’t _wait_ to go to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

****Heathrow Airport, London, England** **

Salem’s attention was quickly diverted from his reading when the pilot’s announcement came that the plane was about to land. He shoved his pocketbook into his satchel and looked over at his twin sister. She was fast asleep on the seat across from him, all curled up in a fluffy blue blanket with her name etched onto it in cursive letters. He had a matching one, the color of it only a shade darker than hers. Both were memories from their mother. Lucifer had told them when they were young that Helena had made the blankets for them before they’d been born. After that story, they got understandably attached. They refused to go on any long trip without them. Salem actually had his blanket in his trunk, right underneath his Hogwarts uniform.

“Sal, wake your sister up.” Lucifer instructed as he helped Medea with her luggage, drawing Salem away from his thoughts.

Nodding, Salem stood up and approached his twin. Dozens of ideas of how to wake her up flitted through his mind, most of them, if not all, guaranteed to get him killed. Eventually, he decided to go with his safest bet. He turned around and collapsed on top of Eleena, causing her to grunt at the sudden weight.

“Time to get up, El. We’re here!” He exclaimed.

“What the Hell…?” Eleena moaned drowsily.

“We’re here.” Salem repeated, making no move to get up.

“Okay, okay, get off!” Eleena demanded, severely irritated.

“Why? I’m not that heavy, am I?” Salem pouted.

“Yes, you are!” Eleena snarled.

Salem yelped as she kicked him off, sending him sprawling to the ground. She grabbed the throw pillow she’d been resting her head on and proceeded to abuse her brother with it, relentlessly hitting his face. Laughing, he ducked out of her reach and crawled towards his trunk. She grumbled to herself and sat up properly, folding her blanket and stuffing it inside her satchel. Rubbing her eyes, she got off her seat and glanced around to look for Bruce. She spotted him near her trunk, tongue lolled out as he dutifully waited for her. She cooed at him while grabbing the handle of her trunk, thankful that she and Salem had chosen the wheeled ones. It made moving around way easier for both of them.

Throwing her satchel on, Eleena followed her family out of the plane with Bruce trailing after her like a shadow. They made their way through the busy halls of the airport until they got outside where they were met with the sight of the ride Cain had arranged for them. It was a gold limousine, of course, because out of all the siblings, Cain was the flashiest. What else was to be expected from the Avatar of Envy? It was a good thing too. The four needed a comfortable ride because after dropping off the twins at King’s Cross, Lucifer and Medea planned to tour around a bit before meeting up with Cain and his mother.

Eleena was the first to climb in, allowing Bruce to sit on the floor with his head on her lap. Salem plopped down next to her and threw an arm over her shoulder before occupying himself with the mini-bar. Lucifer and Medea settled in front of them, cuddled close together like a newly-wed couple. Eleena leaned back against her seat as she felt the car start to move, accepting the glass of bourbon whiskey Salem offered her.

“How are my twins feeling?” Lucifer asked, nursing his own glass of alcohol.

“I’m cool.” Salem shrugged.

“He’s excited.” Eleena rolled her eyes, “So am I, and so is my darling beast here. Isn’t that right, Bruce?”

“I can’t believe I’ll have to listen to this for the whole ride.” Salem groaned.

“Who says you have to? I’ll gladly make you deaf if you want me to. I’ll tear your ears straight off and ruin your eardrums.” Eleena cheerfully proposed.

“How kind of you. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Salem remarked sarcastically.

“You do that.” Eleena smirked.

Ever the childish bastard, Salem stuck his tongue out at her. She scoffed at him and pushed his face away, nearly spilling her drink in the process. Lucifer watched the twins with a fond smile, his cold black heart aching at the thought of being separated from them for the first time in centuries. The last time that had happened was when he first met Medea. The twins, only two hundred years old back then, couldn’t accept the fact that someone new and permanent would be joining the family. They had assumed that their mother would be Lucifer’s last wife. Salem didn’t want to share with anyone that wasn’t blood-related to him and Eleena had been convinced that the relationship was built on nothing but passing lust. They had left before Lucifer could prove otherwise. They came home after half a decade of staying in Albania but those five long years without his youngest had been hard for Lucifer. At least he knew that this time was different.

“I’ll miss you both. It’ll be odd not hearing you argue every day.” He sighed.

“We’ll miss you too, daddy, but there’s no need to worry.” Eleena smiled comfortingly.

“Yeah, we’ll be back before you know it.” Salem agreed.

Lucifer took every bit of comfort he could in his children’s words. He held out both of his hands, palms up, and stared at the twins expectantly. Eleena presented her right hand while Salem presented his left. Lucifer turned them over until he could see their inner wrists, thumbing the skin there until it was no longer bare. Instead, there were blood red marks respectively spelling out ‘LUST’ and ‘GREED’ in a dead language. Lucifer nodded in satisfaction, knowing how the marks attested to the power residing within his twins. They would be alright without him; they would be safe. He only hoped that they wouldn’t have to face the… _problem_ Death had warned him about.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. Eleena spent it switching between watching the outside world and reciprocating each of Salem’s attempts at insulting her. Luckily, they arrived at King’s Cross before she could consider resorting to murder. She deliberately stepped on Salem’s foot as she got out, Bruce following her lead in trampling the man. Not that any of that hurt Salem even in the slightest but it did annoy him just as Eleena wanted. She let the driver retrieve her and Salem’s trunks as they stood at the entrance of the station with Lucifer and Medea, ready to say goodbye.

“Behave, you two.” Medea jokingly wagged her finger.

“Never.” The twins grinned.

“Go on then, before you miss the train.” Medea shooed them away.

“Always so eager to get rid of us.” Salem ribbed.

“Say hi to Cain and Clara for us.” Eleena reminded.

She and Salem waved until the couple was back in the limo and out of sight. That was when they decided to head into the station and search for Platform 9¾. They were lost for a minute or so, finding that there was nothing but a barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. However, they soon discerned that the said barrier was coated with concealment charms. There was definitely something beyond it and it was probably what they were looking for.

“You ready?” Salem asked.

“Of course I am. Why? You wanna back out?” Eleena snickered.

“Hell no,” Salem scoffed, “let’s go.”

Eleena shook her head, amused, and grabbed onto the crook of his arm. Together with Bruce, they braced themselves and ran straight into the barrier. As they expected, they appeared on the other side, right on Platform 9¾. The scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express was truly a sight to behold, especially to people like the twins who usually didn’t like taking trains much. They had cars to get to places and if those weren’t available, they could apparate. But this was a brand new opportunity for them and they wanted to experience everything they could, including the long ride to Hogwarts. What made it better and worth enduring was the atmosphere laden with old magic. It was unfamiliar, obviously, but nevertheless soothing. After all, any kind of magic was still magic and the twins would always be at home with it.

“Hold onto me tight, little sister. I don’t want you getting lost.”

“I’m not _little_ , shut up.”

“Someone’s grumpy. Do you need another nap?”

“Fuck off, Sal.”

Eleena didn’t have it in her to pay much attention to Salem, not when they were garnering so much of it from magic folk and non-magic folk alike. Was it their clothes? They were dressed quite modernly compared to the people around them but nothing too revealing like the ones Eleena usually wore. She was in a simple maroon dress with matching flats, topped by a faded jean jacket. Salem, of course, wore something similar. The same jacket over a maroon tank top, equally faded jeans and maroon high-top sneakers. Maybe it was the make-up? Eleena’s signature red lips were bound to attract stares no matter where she was and Salem’s eyeshadow game was on point. If not that, it was probably the fact that both of them were inhumanly gorgeous. Porcelain skin contrasted by the jet black hair and dark ebony eyes every Morningstar had with ironically angelic, perfectly sculpted features. Honestly, who _wouldn’t_ stare? Well, whatever the reason, Eleena was thriving.

Smiling to herself, she urged Bruce to go forth and save them a compartment. She and Salem placed their trunks in the luggage cart and whistled for the dog, going the direction his answering bark came from. The compartment Bruce had found was near the back of the train, right next to one protected by a muffling charm. The people in there were certainly secretive.

“Why are you locking the door?” Eleena asked once she was seated.

“Because this is _our_ compartment?” Salem answered, looking at her as if her question had been a stupid one.

“Don’t you want to make friends while we’re here? I certainly do.”

“ _Friends_ , right.”

“Let me have my fun, Sal.”

“Alright, fine.”

Leaving the door unlocked, Salem sat down when the he heard the train’s whistle, claiming a bench all to himself with his legs propped up. He placed his satchel on his lap and pulled out the pocketbook he’d been reading earlier. Eleena, crossing one leg over the other, busied herself with her collection of Hogwarts history books. She had saved all of her reading for the actual trip to Hogwarts, wanting the knowledge to be fresh on her mind when she arrived there. Bruce was content with laying on the floor and sleeping, having already been fed earlier. But then, minutes later, the comfortable silence that had consumed them all was broken by the door sliding open.

Much to the twins’ surprise, a dark-haired boy entered the compartment and planted himself on the empty space beside Eleena. He didn’t look at them. It seemed like he didn’t even know they were there but there was a faraway look in his eyes so that explained it. He probably meant to go to the compartment next door. So, to drag him back to reality, Salem loudly cleared his throat.

The boy snapped out of whatever daze he was in and promptly registered where he was. He turned a bright red and frantically turned towards Eleena to apologize. However, upon meeting her eyes, he was suddenly left breathless. Eleena would have smiled flirtatiously like she usually did in such instances if she hadn’t been just as captivated with him as he was with her. There was nothing outright special about him, except maybe those bright green eyes of his, and yet her magic was calling out for him. No, not just her magic… Her soul was reaching for him as well. She felt lighter then, more grounded than she’d felt in all her years of existing. It was a wonderful feeling, something she didn’t think she’d ever have the chance of knowing. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by the sound of Salem coughing uncomfortably.

“Oh, um… Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to bother you, I’ll just-” The boy stammered, scrambling off his seat.

“It’s alright.” Eleena was quick to assure, “You can stay here for a bit. We don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” The boy hesitated.

“Of course. What’s your name?” Eleena curiously asked.

“You…don’t know who I am?” The boy sounded surprised.

“Should we?” Salem raised an eyebrow.

“No, I guess not…” The boy laughed nervously, “I’m Harry.”

“Eleena Morningstar. This is my twin brother, Salem, and this one right here is Bruce.” Eleena introduced, extending her hand out for a handshake.

Eye contact had absolutely _nothing_ on skin contact. Eleena realized this when her hand touched Harry’s, producing a current of electricity that shot up their arms. She could _feel_ the attraction between them, alongside the bond that was slowly but surely forming. It was a small taste of what would be and she could already tell how addicting it was. She could live on that alone for the rest of her life. She finally understood how her father felt for his wife, his beloved soulmate.

Eleena reluctantly pulled back, letting Harry face Salem and Bruce. Salem merely nodded at him but Bruce, so unlike the savage he could really be, immediately rolled over and barked for attention. Eleena felt her heart flutter when Harry laughed and bent down to rub the dog’s belly. He was obviously fond of dogs, perhaps he had one of his own. Oh, he was just so _precious_. They’d just met yet Eleena wanted him all to herself already, and who said she couldn’t?

While Harry was busy with her baby, she caught Salem’s attention and aimed a pointed stare at him, tilting her head towards the door. Her twin sent her an incredulous look, shaking his head ‘no’. In return, she pouted at him and mouthed ‘please’. With a defeated huff, he gave in. He could never deny his sister anything. Additionally, he did prefer to be somewhere else while she did her seducing.

“I’m gonna go stretch my legs for a bit.” He announced, standing to his feet.

Eleena watched him go and made sure he saw her grateful smile before he shut the door. She turned back to Harry who was still playing with Bruce, enjoying how much they were getting along. Bruce rested his paws on Harry’s knees and proceeded to smother the boy who raised his arms for protection. When his sleeves consequently lowered, Eleena zoomed in on the large bruise on his left wrist. She went rigid, her blood boiling at the prospect of someone having hurt her soulmate. She took a deep, calming breath before laying a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder. She steadily met his confused gaze while moving her hand to hover over the bruise, wordlessly asking for permission. He soon understood what she was asking for and allowed her to roll his sleeves up.

The bruise was larger than she’d expected and it was in the shape of a handprint. Someone, most definitely a man, had grabbed Harry with too much force and it had to have been on purpose or else it wouldn’t have looked as bad as it did. Eleena fumed silently, ensuring Harry’s gaze was elsewhere as her form briefly flickered. It took a lot out of her to push past the anger in favor of tending to her soulmate’s bruise. She channeled her magic to her hands as she lightly brushed her fingertips against Harry’s wrist, instantly healing it. She nearly shivered when his magic touched hers for a moment because it was an intimate act she’d only ever done with Salem. Harry, on the other hand, was much too awed by her magic and skill to react, which really made her preen.

“Thanks…” He whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Eleena smiled.

She knew better than to ask about the bruise. As Harry’s soulmate, it was technically her business but she didn’t want to pry and accidentally drive him away. Although, she did have an idea as to what had happened. The way that Harry held himself, timid, worn out, and entirely too thin to be healthy, further strengthened her suspicions. One thing was for sure though. Whoever touched Harry would end up in Hell soon enough and Eleena would be the one to punish them. Only then would they know the meaning of true pain.

“C-can I ask you something?” Harry piped up, distracting Eleena from her future plans.

“Sure, go ahead.” She encouraged.

“What year are you and Salem? I-it’s just that, I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“We’re seventh years, and you really haven’t. We just transferred here.”

“Oh, that’s why your accent’s different!”

“Uh huh. We’re from America. We’ve been homeschooled up until now.”

Harry was so eager to learn more and Eleena was more than happy to entertain his curiosity. They were able to get to know each other through it. Eleena found out that Harry was fourteen, he was a fourth year, and he was a half-blood like she was. A different kind, obviously, but similar enough. Eleena couldn’t very well tell the whole truth so half-truths would do for the time being, just until Harry trusted her enough to believe her. This applied to nearly everything they talked about. Although, perhaps they were even. Eleena couldn’t help but notice that Harry avoided certain topics like his past years in Hogwarts, his childhood, and even his family. He was clearly hiding a number of things from her but who was she to protest? She was doing the exact same thing.

“I should go now. My friends are probably wondering where I am.” Harry sheepishly muttered after half an hour of easy conversations.

“Alright.” Eleena nodded, “I’ll see you later then.”

“Y-yeah. It was nice meeting you, Eleena.” Harry spoke softly.

“Likewise, Harry.” Eleena purred, loving the sound of her name flowing from his lips.

Being considerably taller than he was, she had to lean down a bit to level her face with his, almost close enough to have their noses touching. She smirked when he made no move to back away, only blushing profusely at their close proximity. Slowly, she leaned even closer and veered just before their lips met, planting a solid kiss on his flushed cheek. She straightened right after, blinking innocently as if she hadn’t just made his heart stop. He regarded her with wide eyes for a moment before picking his jaw up from the floor and saved as much of his dignity as he could while he stuttered out a goodbye.

Dazed and confused, he stumbled out of the compartment after petting Bruce one last time. Salem was waiting right next to the door, propped against the wall with his wand twirling idly between his fingers. He looked up at Harry and pushed off the wall, sheathing his wand back in its holster.

“Oh, good, you’re done flirting with my sister.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Nah, you’re right. She definitely did the flirting.”

“Uh…”

“Anyway… Your friends, the redhead and the frizzy-haired girl, they were looking for you. I managed to fend them off though. I didn’t want to disturb whatever you and Eleena were doing.”

“We were just talking, I swear, but thanks for that. I’ll go now.”

“One more thing, Harry…”

“What?”

“You might want to wipe that lipstick off your face.”

Laughing wickedly, Salem shut the door as Harry hurriedly wiped at his cheek. Eleena rolled her eyes fondly, cuddling Bruce to her chest when he climbed up on the bench with her. Salem reclaimed his seat and narrowed his eyes, sensing something odd about his sister. She was holding back from him. He could see it in her eyes and in her smile. She had this look that he’d never seen her wear before. He was just about to pester her until she gave in but she beat him to it.

“He’s mine.” She confessed.

“What?” Salem furrowed his eyebrows.

“Harry, he’s _mine_.” Eleena stressed.

“Are you sure?” Salem asked, earning a confident nod.

“It felt exactly like daddy said it would.” Eleena beamed.

“El, that’s… That’s great! I’m happy for you, I really am.” Salem said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

It wasn’t that he was lying. Eleena knew him better than that and no Morningstar ever lied, especially to each other. It was the fact that she had found her soulmate, and he hadn’t. There had never been anything they couldn’t have together and ever since they’d accepted Medea as their step-mother, they had wanted to find their own soulmates. They’d always thought that they would find the said soulmates around the same time, if not simultaneously, but Fate apparently had other plans.

“Smile, Sal. You’ll find yours too, I can feel it.” Eleena insisted, reaching over to squeeze Salem’s hand sympathetically.

He believed her. Although, even if he didn’t find his soulmate any time soon, he’d have her for as long as they both lived. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on such thoughts. Now was the time to celebrate and Salem had just the thing. There was a bottle of vodka chilling inside his satchel with his and Eleena’s names written on it. He supposed he should thank the girl he had bumped into when he was in the corridor. She was a total bitch so he’d decided to waste his time by putting her in her place instead of downing the bottle like he’d been tempted to do. He really hoped she wasn’t in his year _or_ his House.

Shaking his head, he fetched the bottle and a couple of glasses, happy he’d snagged them before he exited the limo. He filled both glasses and handed Eleena one, alcohol complete with some conjured ice. Clinking their drinks together, they took several sips before letting the glasses float in the air. They each grabbed a book from Eleena’s collection and set out to enjoy the few hours they had left on the train. It wouldn’t be long before the fun would thoroughly begin.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hogsmeade Station, Scottish Highlands** **

Eleena and Salem stepped off the Hogwarts Express, side by side with their hands clasped together and Bruce sitting at their feet. They were no longer dressed in modern clothes. Instead, they were wearing the school uniform, plain and black until they were sorted into whichever House they belonged in. Refusing to squeeze within the crowds, they hung back behind the other students, choosing to take in their surroundings first. This is how they noticed the short man (one with Goblin blood, Salem sensed) calling out for first years and pointing them towards the lake. Much to Eleena’s surprise, Salem began tugging her along towards the same direction.

“Where are we going?” She asked incredulously.

“To the boats.” Salem answered.

“Sal, we’re not first years.” Eleena reminded.

“But we’re new here too.” Salem pouted.

“We’re not kids like they are. We can go boating any day, even if it’s against school rules. You can even swim in the lake. I’ll push you in whenever you like.” Eleena offered.

“Thanks, El. You’re _so_ thoughtful, sister.” Salem said sarcastically.

“No problem.” Eleena grinned.

She patted Salem’s shoulder and walked off the platform, leaving him no other choice but to follow her. They reached the place where the carriages were waiting with only a few of them in sight since the twins arrived a little later than the other students. The younger years must have been amazed at seeing an invisible force pull their carriages, but not the twins, only because they could see the creatures responsible for the movement. They’d read about Thestrals and how the winged horses could only be seen by those who had personally witnessed death. Both Salem and Eleena had seen their fair share of such events and had even caused some themselves. So, as majestic as the Thestrals were in their own dark sort of way, the twins weren’t shocked nor were they bewildered.

They looked around for a moment, unsure of which carriage to ride in. As much as they lived for attention, they didn’t want their ride to the castle to be filled with endless gawking and nosy gossiping. They would get more than enough of that during the entire school year. With this in mind, they decided that their safest bet was the carriage occupied by four young students. One boy and three girls, most of them seemingly just around Harry’s age. Eleena, encouraged by the thought of possibly befriending her soulmate’s friends, eagerly approached them with her brother in tow.

“Excuse me, may we ride with you?”

The students turned towards her and promptly froze, all except for the small blonde girl sitting between the only boy and a brunette. The blonde waved with a smile that both Eleena and Salem reluctantly returned. There was definitely something special about the girl. The twins had never met anyone who wasn’t the least bit stunned by the sight of them. Moreover, they sensed the peculiar feel of the girl’s aura and realized that it was somewhat akin to that of Shikoba Wolfe’s, meaning the girl was most likely a Seer as well. A purer one, at that.

Noticing the girl’s genial greeting, the rest of the students were inclined to let the twins join them. Eleena and Salem climbed aboard, Bruce effortlessly jumping on after them, and claimed the empty seats beside the last girl. An awkward silence settled in the air as the carriage began moving. Seeing as nobody seemed to want to speak, the twins took the time to scrutinize their new companions.

As mentioned before, there was one boy and three girls. The boy was another blond, tall and a bit lanky, pale and round-faced. He was slightly hunched over, timid compared to the others. Next was the Seer who looked a bit too young to be a fourth year. She was probably a third year then and was evidently a sweet, kind, and carefree individual. The twins could tell that she was the type who was unbothered by whatever reputation she had, if her unique accessories were anything to go by. The second girl, the long-haired brunette, had sun-kissed skin paired with light blue eyes that glittered with unconcealed curiosity. Without a doubt, she was the liveliest of the bunch. Last but not the least, the girl right next to the twins. Her midnight black hair was chopped up to a little way below her ears, curled and elegantly framing her heart-shaped face. With her equally dark eyes, the twins supposed she would have passed for a Morningstar, sans the supernaturally good looks and irresistible charm. There was a mature way about her, so she was probably the mom friend. Overall, the group seemed really nice, perfect for the twins to mix in with.

“I’m Eleena Morningstar. This is my twin brother, Salem.” Eleena introduced, finally breaking the silence.

“Neville Longbottom.” The blond boy shyly mumbled.

“Luna Lovegood.” The Seer smiled.

“Megan Jones.” The dark-haired girl supplied.

“Sophie Roper,” The brunette chirped, “and who’s this charming guy?”

“Bruce. He’s named after a Muggle superhero.” Eleena said, carding a hand through Bruce’s fur.

“Bruce Banner or Bruce Wayne?” Sophie asked.

“Banner.” Eleena replied.

She eyed Bruce fondly as he cuddled up to every person who had the guts to pet him. She was glad that he seemed to like everyone he had met, including her soulmate. See, he was prone to attacking people he was unable to stand and she didn’t want any accidents of that kind transpiring while she was at Hogwarts. She usually didn’t care if anyone was afraid of her dog but she didn’t want Harry avoiding her because of that. It would crush her if that ever happened so it was such a relief that Bruce was currently well behaved. He surely was proving how he and his namesake were so alike.

“Merlin, I love your look, both of yours!” Sophie gushed.

“Thank you.” The twins chorused.

“What House are you two in?” Neville questioned, having noticed their robes’ lack of House symbols.

“We haven’t been sorted yet. We just transferred here.” Salem shrugged.

“Wicked!” Sophie exclaimed, “We’ve never had transfers before!”

“Not for as long as we’ve been here, at least.” Megan added.

The twins were then faced with a barrage of questions. They willingly answered each one, appreciating their new friends’ respect even as they went through the interrogation. Half-truths had to be given, just as Eleena had done with Harry, but it was better that than nothing at all. The lot easily accepted them and even shared information from their own lives. Neville, surprisingly enough, was a pure-blood wizard whose family was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He was in Gryffindor, like his parents had been. Luna and Megan were both half-bloods but neither were raised in Muggle society. The former was in Ravenclaw while the latter was in Hufflepuff. Lastly, Sophie was a Muggle-born, which explained her knowledge of Muggle superheroes, and also a Hufflepuff.

“Wait. So, if you were homeschooled, how does transferring work? I mean, how did you take your O.W.L.s?” Megan leaned forward, interested.

“Actually, we haven’t taken them yet.” Eleena informed.

“We’ll be taking all of them this weekend.” Salem continued.

“We won’t be in class with the other seventh years until next week.” Eleena finished.

“A week’s a lot.” Neville worried.

“We’ll be able to catch up.” Eleena assured.

“Besides, it’s mostly theories on the first week, right?” Salem remarked.

Before either of their companions could react accordingly, the carriage slowed to a stop. The whole group hopped off and ambled towards the rest of the students where they were gathering near the edge of the castle bridge for some reason. Sharing a look, the twins easily pushed through the crowd until they, alongside their friends, were at the front in order to see what all the fuss was about. Not a second later, flying carriages came soaring by, hauled by a different breed of winged horses called Abraxans. The crowds went wild, never having seen such a spectacle before. The carriages landed on the ground below and just when everyone thought it was over, the water surrounding the school began to ripple until a massive ship rose from its depths. The students stared at it in utter amazement before they were all ushered inside by a tall, stern-looking witch. The same witch requested that the twins stand outside the great hall for the time being with the first years that arrived not a moment later.

Not bothering to watch the woman leave, Salem leaned against the wall, looking incredibly bored, while Eleena rummaged through her satchel for her make-up bag. She retrieved her favorite lipstick and raised it to her lips, fully aware that they were a shade lighter since meeting Harry. However, before she could begin reapplying, Salem approached her and plucked the tube of lipstick from her hand.

“Let me do it.”

“Don’t play, Sal. I have to look good for Harry.”

“You could go bald and wear rags and he’d still think you’re gorgeous.”

“I’m aware, but I would rather _not_ look like a clown, thank you.”

“You’d be a good clown though. You act like one every day.”

“I want to hurt you.”

“I know.”

Oh so merciful, Salem successfully held back the urge to mess with his sister and applied her make-up right. Despite the smirk he wore, Eleena trusted him enough to not go through the trouble of grabbing her mirror. Not that she had time to do that. Just as she placed her lipstick back in her satchel, the witch from earlier returned and led those assembled into the great hall. Instantly, all eyes were trained on Salem and Eleena as they walked forward and towered over the first years. Smirking, Salem slid an arm over Eleena’s shoulder, the younger of the two thriving underneath the lust gradually charging the air around them. They spotted Megan and Sophie first, then Luna, then Neville. And luckily for Eleena, the blond was seated directly across her precious soulmate whose focus was on her and only her.

She put on her best smile and waved, gazing straight into Harry’s eyes. The boy blushed brightly as he returned the gesture, earning confused looks from the bushy-haired girl on his left and the redhead on his right. His best friends, Eleena assumed. Amused, she refused to face the other way as he noticed them and turned even redder. She decided then that she adored that color on him. Too preoccupied with observing him, she couldn’t pay attention to the singing hat nor the calling of names right after.

“Eleena Morningstar!”

Shaking his head, Salem nudged his distracted twin forward, meeting her consequential glare with a smirk. She glided up the steps and gracefully situated herself atop the stool, crossing one leg over the other as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. She felt an odd sensation in her mind, which meant someone (or in this case, _something_ ) was attempting to get through the shields of her mind. She let them pass without putting up a fight, knowing that no harm could be done for no mortal mind could ever survive peeking into the thoughts and memories of a demon, especially a Morningstar. One wizard had dared to enter Salem’s a long time ago. Eleena was quite sure the man was still in the asylum he’d admitted himself into.

“Let’s see...” The Hat hummed, “Oh. Well, it’s certainly been a while since I’ve sorted a House Heir.”

“House Heir…” Eleena murmured thoughtfully, “Does that mean my brother and I are descended from one of the founders? Is that why our mother’s soul is bound here?”

“Yes to all of those. I suggest you both visit Gringotts. Now, back to the matter at hand. There’s no question as to where you’ll be placed, is there? You’ve a brilliant mind. Too brilliant, in fact. You and your brother won’t fit in.”

“We’re counting on it.”

“Such confidence. I suppose it’s only fitting that your soulmate is Heir to the House of Gryffindor.”

“I suppose it is.”

“Best of luck, Heiress… Ravenclaw!”

The table belonging to the eagles cheered loudly, thrilled by the prospect of claiming one of the transfers. Eleena flipped her hair over her shoulder and went to join her House mates, planting herself next to Luna and some unnamed sixth year. Salem was up next, his sorting lasting for about as long as Eleena’s did, possibly even longer. However, much to their equal surprise, he emerged as less of an eagle and more of a snake.

“Slytherin!”

Eleena watched her brother make his way towards his own House mates, winking at her along the way. She supposed that she really wasn’t all that shocked that he had ended up in Slytherin. What really made her pause was the fact that they were separated. Well, no. If Eleena thought about it, that wasn’t true. She and Salem would be taking all of the same classes together and as bonded twins, crossing any kind of distance between them would never be a problem. Perhaps she was just feeling a bit of separation anxiety. What, with her twin sitting at a different table instead of by her side. It was…new for her, and for him too, because they usually did everything together, but they could live it with. They’d be alright.

“Now we’re all settled in and sorted, I’d like to make an announcement.” The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, spoke.

Eleena crossed her arms and rested them on the table, paying keen attention to the elderly wizard as he revealed the reason for the earlier commotion. Apparently, a _legendary event_ was going to be held at Hogwarts, a deadly one. The Triwizard Tournament, where one Champion would be chosen from each of the three biggest schools in Europe and they would compete against each other for, in Dumbledore’s words, _eternal glory_. Eleena had read about it, which is why she was wondering why Dumbledore seemed to be forgetting to mention its reputation of having a high death toll. Did he _want_ the students to go in blind? The Tournament was not something to play around with.

Before Eleena could think about it any further, Dumbledore formally presented the two visiting schools. First up was the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, a French all-girls school that came in with the accompaniment of butterflies and their extremely tall headmistress (a half-giantess, most likely). They had managed to catch Eleena’s attention upon their entrance for she sensed the Veela blood running through the veins of some of them. As the Avatar of Lust, she had power over lustful creatures, just as Salem had power over greedy creatures. It got even better, because the ladies decided to merge with the Ravenclaws. A petite blonde, one that was part-Veela, had the chance to sit beside Eleena and was pleasantly surprised with how her magic reacted. In fact, all of the ladies with Veela blood experienced the same thing, earning Eleena much more stares. Not that she was complaining.

Next, and last, were the boys from the Durmstrang Institute in Bulgaria with their high master. Them, Eleena couldn’t care less about. They were all fairly attractive, sure, but she was taken now, and Harry was far more appealing in her eyes. Although, she did overhear that one of the students was a famous Quidditch player. A certain Viktor Krum, who she noticed was conversing with her darling twin. Salem was making more friends, that was good. However, based on the number of jealous glares he was getting, it seemed that he was simultaneously making enemies. All the more fun for him, really.

Dumbledore continued on with his announcement, stating that there was a new rule regarding the tournament. But before he could actually disclose the details, the roof began leaking. Ignoring the screams, Eleena was quick to cast a waterproofing charm over herself and Harry, mindful of her brother who had done the same thing and Bruce who was resting underneath the table. Harry looked confused for a moment until he realized who had protected him from getting drenched. Eleena found it wonderfully endearing just how fast the blood rushed to his cheeks.

Fortunately, the crisis was soon averted by the arrival of a gruff, scarred man who sealed the roof with one spell. The twins were immediately uneasy. The stranger seemed like someone not to mess with, which made it all the more tempting to do so. They didn’t know why yet, but all the twins knew was that he was not to be trusted.

A couple more things happened after that. A man named Bartemius Crouch declared that only those of legal age would be allowed to join the tournament. That caused quite an uproar among the younger years, especially from the Gryffindors, but they were easily silenced by the headmaster. The goblet of fire was then exhibited. It was the artifact that would be choosing the Champions. Eleena had to admit, she expected something grander. Bigger, maybe. The goblet was kind of small, though the blue flames were enchanting.

Soon enough, after a feast that came close to rivaling Carlisle’s cooking, the students were sent to their dormitories. Eleena followed her House’s sixth year Prefect to Ravenclaw tower, if only to be informed of its location. Upon seeing the entrance to the common room, she slipped away, unnoticed, while Bruce went in to guard her belongings. She found herself outside the castle on one of the banks of the Black Lake, cross-legged underneath a large beech tree. She tugged on the cord connected to her soul and waited patiently. Not a moment later, Salem apparated beside her and replicated her position.

“Did the Hat tell you?”

“That you’re Heir to the House of Ravenclaw? Yeah.”

“You’re alright with that?”

“Of course I am. Who better to rule a House than my dear twin sister?”

“I figured you’d want one of your own.”

“Oh, I do. I’m in a different House for a reason.”

“Greedy bastard.”

Eleena rolled her eyes fondly as Salem cackled like he always did whenever he heard that particular insult. When he calmed down, they talked more about all that had happened. Salem would be offering his name to the goblet, even though he and Eleena knew that their parentage would warrant his success. Not that either of them genuinely cared.

“Dad picked the right year to send us here.” Salem grinned.

“They all looked so excited.” Eleena reflected.

“It’s understandable. We’ll be hosting a tournament that hasn’t been held in over two hundred years and there are visitors from other schools. I’m excited too.” Salem confessed.

“Still. I’ll never understand why humans are so eager to face danger. It’s like they’re not aware how fragile they are.” Eleena mused.

“Eh, leave them be. They live such short lives anyway.” Salem waved off.

He expected a livelier reaction from his sister but all he got was a frown. He briefly wondered if he had said something that might have offended her in some way (highly unlikely) until he remembered Harry, her soulmate, who was amongst the brave, reckless lions. Salem rightly assumed that his comment on every mortal’s lifespan triggered her concern for the boy.

“You’re worried about him.” Salem stated, not needing to mention a name.

“Yes and no...” Eleena exhaled, “I haven’t had much time to get to know him properly but I don’t think he’ll want to join the tournament.”

“I don’t think so either, but to be honest, I’m kinda hoping he will.” Salem shrugged.

“Why would you want that?” Eleena snapped.

“I don’t know. I just think it’ll be fun, you know? I haven’t seen you go on a rampage in a long while.” Salem teased.

“I’m glad to know I amuse you.” Eleena deadpanned.

“There’s not a day that you don’t.” Salem smiled sweetly.

“I’m leaving.” Eleena shook her head, pushing herself off the ground.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that.” Salem pouted, “Come here.”

He opened his arms wide and beckoned his sister over with an expectant look. She huffed in annoyance but grudgingly moved closer, letting him wrap her up in a warm embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder as he played with her long locks, silently admiring the beauty of the night. The full moon shone luminously in the starry sky, casting light upon the calm waters of the lake. It was tempting to go in for a dip but it wouldn’t do good to trouble the teachers on the first night.

“It’s really beautiful here.” Eleena murmured.

“It is. We should jog around in the morning, appreciate the view a bit more.” Salem suggested.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Eleena nodded.

The topic switched when she offhandedly mentioned the ladies of Beauxbatons. Salem just had to laugh, knowing what the whole thing meant for his sister. Her inborn charm, overpowering every Veela in existence, would make sure she would be shadowed by the young girls because they would be inexplicably drawn in. She was fine with that. The more allies she had, the better. Eventually, talk of Beauxbatons led to talk of Durmstrang. Salem had quite a few things to say about the school, all coming from his short yet insightful interaction with Viktor.

“He was surprised I didn’t know about him, him being famous and all that.”

“Must have humbled him.”

“It probably did… You know, Harry acted the same way.”

“He did, didn’t he?”

“Don’t you want to know what he’s hiding?”

“Don’t be stupid, Sal. I do want to know, but I won’t force him to tell me. That’ll be an invasion of his privacy and celebrities hate that. _We_ do.”

Salem conceded to Eleena’s point. The paparazzi, whether magical or not, were a pesky bunch of inconsiderate vultures, alongside celebrity journalists. Of course, that didn’t apply to _all_ of them. Some were alright, simply doing their job like they’re supposed to, but some crossed lines. The twins knew this from firsthand experience. They always dealt with the problems though, swiftly and inconspicuously, and they would continue to do so until people finally learned their lesson.

“When do you want to talk to mom?” Eleena brought up all of a sudden.

“Tomorrow, if possible.” Salem answered, “We’ll have to find her first.”

“She’ll be easy to find, I’m sure. Are you nervous?”

“Just as much as you are.”

Eleena bit her lip and snuggled further into Salem’s side, prompting him to tighten his hold on her. They stayed like that for about five more minutes before they decided that it was time to retire to their respective dorms. Eleena apparated to Ravenclaw tower and briskly solved the riddle the eagle door knocker relayed. She headed straight to the seventh years’ room, following Bruce’s magical signature with her hand alight. Once inside, she saw him sleeping at the foot of an empty bed which could only be hers. She changed into her nightshirt with a wave of her hand and slid under the covers, careful not to wake her baby. Neither her or Salem actually needed to sleep all that much, being half-demons and whatnot, but tomorrow would be a big day for them. They would be meeting their mother for the first time since she died. They figured they needed all the rest they could get, just to make sure they were ready for it. So, Eleena shut her eyes and dreamt ‘til morning came.


	5. Chapter 5

Eleena woke up bright and early, mere moments after the sun rose. She sat up on her bed and yawned, running a hand through her miraculously-still-perfect hair. She leaned back against the headboard and glanced around the room, letting her eyes adjust to the dark setting illuminated only by the rays of sunlight peeking through the windows. As expected, no one was awake except for her. Even her darling Bruce was still dozing, most likely dreaming about chasing dirty little sinners and catching them with his razor-sharp teeth. Smiling fondly, she decided to let him sleep in for a bit in favor of getting ready for the day.

She showered and dressed, changing into her all-black athletic wear which consisted of a cropped hoodie, sweatpants, and running shoes. She did her make-up in the mirror, making sure her lips were the brightest of reds, before exiting the bathroom. Noticing that Bruce was finally up and waiting for her by the door, she gestured for him to go on ahead of her. She took her sweet time styling her hair into a messy bun before trailing after the canine, not at all worried about him getting them both lost. He was a smart one, he always knew where to go. And this time, they were headed for the castle grounds.

“There you are, little sister!”

Salem waved his twin over from where he was standing, clothed the exact same way. Well, almost the exact same way. Unlike Eleena, Salem was missing a top, showing off the muscles he really didn’t work hard enough for. Not that Eleena could say much on her behalf. She worked out just as much as her brother did, which wasn’t very often. Still, the two of them would always be at peak physical condition thanks to their non-human side.

“Bit late, aren’t you?” Salem teased.

“Oh, shut up. You didn’t even sleep, did you?” Eleena accused.

“I neither confirm nor deny such an allegation.” Salem stated with a serious expression.

Eleena rolled her eyes and turned away, striding purposefully towards the lake. Salem dutifully followed her and the two of them began warming up for their morning workout. They decided to allot two hours for this workout. The first half would be spent complying with an actual routine while the other half would be used up for simple jogging, to enjoy the view just like they’d talked about the past night. Eleena would have encouraged Bruce to join them if he wasn’t so busy playing with a random stick he’d picked up from somewhere.

After the two hours, the twins took a short break to cool down for a bit before changing. Not that they needed it, they were barely even sweating. Salem laid down on the ground, hands casually locked behind his head with his ankles crossed over one another. Eleena, on the other hand, continued to stand. She raised her arms high above her head and arched her back, stretching as far as her flexibility allowed her to go. She did nothing out of the ordinary, which made her wonder why her brother looked amused all of a sudden.

“What’s that stupid smirk for?” She grudgingly asked.

“Stupid?” Salem gasped, affronted, “Well then. If you’re gonna be like that, I won’t tell you.”

“Then don’t.” Eleena deadpanned.

“Oh, so you don’t want to know that your boy’s drooling over you?” Salem said, raising an eyebrow.

Seeing nobody around for miles on end, Eleena looked up at the castle and spotted a number of figures gaping at her and her twin through a corridor window. Much to her delight, her soulmate happened to be among this crowd. She hadn’t pegged him as an early riser but if her suspicions about his guardians were true, then that would explain it. Pushing that vexing thought away, she smiled and waved at him, causing those around him to scramble in different directions. Most likely frozen in both the mortification and terror at being caught staring, he didn’t move until he was ushered away by the bushy-haired friend of his. Eleena couldn’t help but giggle to herself, finding her soulmate’s bashfulness endearing.

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?” She sighed blissfully.

“Sure.” Salem offhandedly agreed.

Eleena ignored him and whistled for Bruce, letting the dog know that it was time to go. Bruce dropped the stick in his mouth and padded over, jumping into Eleena’s arms once near enough. She apparated them back to Ravenclaw tower and left him on the bed so she could go change into her uniform. When she was ready, the two of them headed down to the great hall where Salem met them at the doors. Eventually, they parted ways to sit with their respective Houses but what Eleena didn’t fail to notice were the glares aimed at Salem as he approached his table. Perhaps it had something to do with his new friendship with the Bulgarian Seeker, or him not being a pure-blood, or his clear femininity. Either way, Eleena could see that her twin was proudly unaffected by how he was being treated so she would do nothing as well. With that said, those judgmental little pricks would do well to stay in their lane lest they wanted to be taught a lesson they would never forget.

Throughout the entirety of breakfast, the tournament was still on everyone’s lips. Eleena couldn’t care less, of course, but it did intrigue her to know who wanted to enter and for what reason. The majority of those willing only sought out glory for themselves. Some were even competing for the Hell of it, like Salem was. Though in his defense, he wasn’t as frail as the other students were. He wasn’t in danger of facing Death if anything went wrong with the tournament, but everyone else was. Eleena supposed she could consider herself lucky that her friends and soulmate were all under seventeen. They couldn’t compete even if they wanted to, which was a good thing.

Eleena and Salem walked out of the great hall together, both contemplating where to study. That was until Eleena sensed something…odd. There was lust in the air, as per usual, but not just that. There was something else there too. Eleena was sure of it. Subtly looking around, she found that she’d sensed the feelings of a tall male who seemed like he couldn’t take his eyes away from her twin. She decided right then and there to take a risk for Salem’s sake. Wordlessly, she dug through his satchel and paid no mind to his confused squawking. When she pulled back, she made sure one of his pens fell out and that the unnamed Hufflepuff saw.

“What the Hell was that for?” Salem frowned.

“You’ll see.” Eleena hummed.

She urged Salem to keep on walking. He reluctantly did so with a bewildered expression, curious as to what she had planned. He didn’t have to wait long to find out. He heard footsteps approaching and paused just in time to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, not missing the excited grin his sister wore, and was met with the sure gaze of a boy who managed to make his heart flutter in a way nobody had ever done. It was so infuriatingly cliché, how everything else seemed to fade away in that instance. A surge of rightness flowed through Salem, very nearly causing him to shiver involuntarily. This is what it felt like to meet your soulmate? No wonder Eleena had looked so out of it after interacting with Harry.

“Excuse me, you dropped this.” The boy informed, raising Salem’s pen.

“I didn’t notice. Thank you.” Salem smiled coyly, slipping his pen back inside his satchel.

“You’re Salem, right? And Eleena?” The boy asked, earning two nods.

“That’s right. Although, it’s bit rude that you know our names, and we don’t know yours.” Salem mused.

Turning red at having forgotten his manners, the boy cleared his throat and sheepishly introduced himself as Cedric Diggory. He was a sixth year Hufflepuff and according to the badge he was wearing, a Prefect. A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor… Eleena was sensing some kind of pattern there. Perhaps the Muggle saying ‘opposites attract’ really was true. It seemed like it was. It also seemed like the Morningstars, alongside the would-be Morningstars, were destined to claim each House for themselves.

Wordlessly, Eleena left Salem to chat with his newfound soulmate. It was the least she could do after the favor he did for her back at the train. She wandered around the corridors for a bit, looking for a place to stay. The library should have been her first option but she felt that the copious amount of books there would tempt her away from what she currently needed to read. And that wasn’t even counting the ones in the Restricted Section. The study hall would be perfect but Eleena preferred to be alone when reading. The only acceptable company would be her twin, her father, and now, her soulmate. So with that in mind, she strolled outside the castle and made a beeline for the Quidditch pitch. She situated herself on the stands and, with Bruce resting beside her, began to study for her O.W.L.s.

Ever the diligent student, she exhausted hours into her studying. After all, she had six years’ worth of lessons to catch up on. She even skipped lunch to continue her reading. Fortunately, she had people that cared for her well-being (namely her young friends because of course her twin was still missing) who were kind enough to bring her food. They did have to leave for class after eating with her but she appreciated their effort nonetheless. However, they weren’t the only unexpected guests she had. Actually, she almost missed the last one. And she would have if he hadn’t seen her and called her name.

“Eleena?”

Eleena’s focus immediately snapped towards the direction of the voice, thrilled to feel the presence of her soulmate. A smile appeared on her lips upon seeing Harry standing just a few feet away from her, holding nothing but a broom. She willingly left all of her open books behind in favor of jumping down onto the pitch, uncaring of how high she had been from the ground. Harry’s eyes widened, likely shocked at her audacity. She probably shouldn’t have done that, considering he wasn’t aware of what she was yet, but who didn’t want to show off to a special someone every now and then?

“Harry, hi!” She greeted, stopping to stand in front of Harry.

“Hey.” He blinked, “What are you doing out here?”

“Studying. Sal and I are taking our O.W.L.s this weekend.” Eleena explained.

“Shouldn’t you be studying together then?” Harry pointed out.

“We would be, but he’s a bit busy at the moment.” Eleena snickered, “It’s fine though. I don’t mind being alone. It’s quite peaceful without him around.”

“You do seem like you fight a lot.” Harry remarked.

“We do. We wouldn’t be siblings if we didn’t, but it’s all fun and games.” Eleena shrugged.

“Have you ever actually gotten mad at each other?” Harry curiously asked.

“Yeah.” Eleena freely admitted, “We don’t hold grudges against each other though. We’re thick as thieves, me and him.”

She and Salem had gotten into serious fights multiple times before. There had even been a time where they’d almost killed each other over something extremely petty. They were very young back then, and very unstable. They had caused a lot of destruction during that particular fight, almost decimating a whole village. The whole family had needed to interfere to get them to stop, but even then, the damage had already been dealt. As punishment, the twins had stayed in Hell for a full decade to get their magic (and tempers) under control. The family avoided talking about the whole thing every reunion, despite it having left a mark in history. To anyone outside the circle, the blame was on dragons.

“What about you?” Eleena piped up.

“What about me?” Harry tilted his head to the side, confused.

“You planning on using that?” Eleena gestured towards his broom.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Quidditch is cancelled because of the tournament but I thought I should still practice. Besides, I really do love flying. It’s relaxing.”

“You seem really fond of that broom.”

“I am. It’s a gift from my godfather.”

“That’s sweet of him. He must care for you a lot.”

“He does.”

“Well, I’ve never seen anyone fly on a broom before. Not in real life, at least. Mind if I watch?”

“Uh, no. I don’t mind.”

Eleena grinned and stepped back, allowing Harry to mount his broom and kick off the ground. He hovered in the air for a second before speeding away, leaving the Ravenclaw Heiress in the dust. As she watched him race around the towers, she was more than happy to admit how impressive he was at flying. He looked like he was completely in his element. The swift twists and turns, the sharp ups and downs... Harry was a natural. Eleena longed to soar beside him, where it could be just the two of them, but she couldn’t. Not yet, so she would have to be content with watching from afar, feeling the wind hit her whenever he flew by. Maybe when they both had time, she could ask him to teach her how to fly the way he did. It was a good excuse to spend more time with him.

“That was _amazing_ , Harry!” Eleena exclaimed as soon as her soulmate landed, “Hell, no wonder you got on the House team so

fast!”

Harry reddened right up to the tip of his ears, a reaction he attempted to hide by looking down. Eleena had to stop herself from cooing, heart melting at the adorable display. She reached out and placed her forefinger under his chin, encouraging him to look up. She smiled when he did, taking note of how his lips parted and his eyes glazed over when she leaned down to his height. He even seemed to move closer, to the point where they were only inches apart. Eleena was oh so very tempted to close the distance, eager to know what it would feel like when their lips touched, but she didn’t. Instead, she pulled back and forced her magic to calm down. Let it be said that a Morningstar always had self-control.

“You blush so easily.” Eleena commented, determined to ignore the tension that had formed.

“I… I’m not used to compliments. I’ve really only heard them from friends.” Harry confessed.

“Are you saying we aren’t friends?” Eleena frowned.

“No!” Harry panicked, “That’s not what I meant, I-”

“I’m kidding, Harry. Calm down.” Eleena laughed.

“Right, yeah. I knew that...” Harry muttered sheepishly.

“But really, you should probably get used to being complimented. You don’t want to blush every time I talk, do you?” Eleena purred.

Harry chuckled nervously in response. Eleena smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes, consequently revealing an odd-looking scar on his forehead. In all her life, she had never seen a lightning bolt-shaped scar before. What made it stranger was the fact that it wasn’t jagged like it should have had it been carved onto his skin. It was a clean-cut scar, and to be honest, it reminded Eleena of something else she couldn’t quite name at the moment. Curiosity burned deep within her, pushing her to question Harry about the origin of his scar. For her soulmate’s sake, she fought herself back when she caught sight of the wariness in his eyes. If his scar was a sensitive topic for him, then she wouldn’t force him to speak. She could wait.

“I have to go.” Harry hesitantly announced, “I have to meet Ron and Hermione in the great hall.”

“Ron and Hermione? The redhead and the bushy-haired girl?” Eleena pursed her lips in thought.

“Yeah, them.” Harry confirmed, “Ron told me that his brothers, Fred and George, are going to try to enter their names in the goblet.”

“I’ll go with you.” Eleena insisted, “I have a feeling I’ll find Salem there.”

She flicked her wrist to release her wand from its holster and waved it in the air, summoning her studying materials from where she’d left them. She held her satchel open as they levitated into it, waiting for Bruce to reach her as well before turning back to Harry. After petting Bruce, Harry led the way to the great hall where they met up with Ron and Hermione. Eleena was introduced to the two fourth years who seemed to like her well enough. They did send Harry knowing looks which she ignored as to not embarrass her soulmate any further. Instead, she glanced around the hall in search of Salem. She caught sight of him just in time to see him throw a piece of paper in the goblet, an action that was promptly duplicated by Cedric. She rolled her eyes, knowing that her brother wouldn’t be leaving his soulmate’s side anytime soon.

The Weasley twins stepped up next after bickering with Hermione, sure that their Ageing Potions would work. As it turned out, the potions failed, just as Eleena had expected. No ancient artifact was to be fooled that easily, no matter how brilliant the redhead twins allegedly were. However, Eleena did enjoy witnessing them play-fight, reminding her of herself and her own twin. Harry seemed like he was enjoying the spectacle too. That was until he gazed up at the goblet and suddenly lost all his mirth, looking troubled instead. This, of course, worried Eleena, especially when his friends eyed him with equal concern. So, she followed him as he pushed through the crowd and hurried into the corridor, stopping where no one but her could see. She purposely made her footsteps heavy as she approached him, warning him of her presence as to not startle him.

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

“I have a really bad feeling about this tournament...”

“Why is that?”

“Something always happens every year. I’m obviously not putting my name in that bloody goblet but with my luck, this tournament’s still gonna get me killed.”

“That won’t happen.”

“You sound so sure.”

“I am. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Harry whirled around to face Eleena, utterly surprised by the certainty of her tone. Much to his disbelief, she looked just as determined as she sounded. He clearly couldn’t understand why, but she didn’t need him to. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t aware of how important he was to her. She would still protect him with everything she got because he was her soulmate and he meant the world to her. She couldn’t tell him the truth yet, but what she could do was show him that she cared.

Stepping forward, she raised a hand and cupped his jaw, resisting the urge to grin when he unwittingly leaned into her touch. She was about to speak but then, in the corner of her eyes, she saw someone glaring at her form. It was a girl, just around Harry’s age, maybe younger. Eleena didn’t know who she was, nor did she really care, but she could feel the jealousy rolling off the girl in _waves_. If Eleena had been a better person, she probably would have backed off. Unfortunately, she wasn’t, and she was determined to let people know that Harry was _hers_. It brought her a smug sense of satisfaction to lean down and place her lips upon his cheek, just a touch away from the corner of his mouth. Smirking, she lightly swiped her thumb across the mark she made before going back inside the great hall, leaving her soulmate to stare at her in wide-eyed wonder.

An hour after curfew, she found herself lounging on the bench of her common room, the one positioned right in front of her grandmother’s statue. She had both her legs up with Bruce laying on top of them as she scanned the aforementioned statue. Eleena could see why the other students, oblivious to her and Salem’s true heritage, were spreading rumors that she and her brother were descendants of the Ravenclaw House founder. This was because the three of them shared similar features, specifically from the nose down because the twins both had Lucifer’s eyes. Oh, if only the others knew… Well, perhaps they _should_ know. Eleena was in the middle of contemplating how to publicize her title when she was approached by Luna.

“Luna, why are you still up?”

“The Grey Lady tends to roam the sixth floor. She doesn’t like speaking to other students, but she’ll speak to you. She’ll know who you are.”

Luna walked away with a smile, not bothering to wait for any kind of response. Eleena didn’t hesitate to stand up, sending Bruce up their room before apparating to the sixth floor. She ducked into an alcove to avoid any wandering lookouts and alerted Salem through their bond. She didn’t have to wait long for him to arrive. Just a few seconds later, he appeared in front of her in nothing but the bottom half of the school uniform.

“We’re officially meeting our mother for the first time and you chose to come here half-dressed?”

“I was in the middle of changing. Would you rather I made you wait?”

“It doesn’t take that long to put on a shirt, Sal.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to. Are we doing this or not?”

Exasperated, Eleena rolled her eyes and peeked into the corridor. Sure that no one was coming, she stepped out of the alcove and erected security wards around the area. She didn’t want any unwanted witnesses to her and her brother’s reunion with their mother. They had waited their whole lives for this moment. They would be damned if they let some ordinary wizard or witch to stand in the way of this one thing they’d always dreamed of.

“Helena?” They quietly called out.

No one answered. The silence stretched for about a solid minute before a grey blur floated out from beneath the floor. The twins froze right where they stood, unable to fully comprehend being in the presence of Helena Ravenclaw. Now that it was happening, it all seemed so surreal. Helena was just so _beautiful_ , exactly like Lucifer’s sketch had depicted, minus the fancy robes and the diadem. The twins feared that if they moved even a little bit, she would vanish in an instant.

“How do you know my name? No one has called me that since…” She trailed off, gaining a pained expression.

“Don’t you recognize us?” Eleena softly voiced, failing to conceal her hope.

“Don’t you remember who we are?” Salem continued.

Instead of answering, Helena only narrowed her eyes. Sharing a look, the twins bared their wrists and willed their birthmarks to become visible. Helena made a small noise, something akin to a gasp, as she drifted closer. The twins simultaneously shivered when her hands hovered over their wrists, her close proximity giving them chills.

“Eleena, Salem…” She breathed out.

And with those two words, Eleena and Salem (much to latter’s dismay) burst into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Sighing in defeat, Eleena slammed her book shut and tossed it to the foot of her bed. She was well and truly bored. Apparently, six years’ worth of studying wasn’t enough to keep her occupied for a whole week. Not when she already had knowledge of most of the lessons as a centuries-old witch. The only subjects she’d actually needed to catch up on were History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Divination, all of which she’d just finished reading twice over. There was nothing left for her to do and no one around to talk to. Her friends and soulmate were in class while her brother was… She didn’t know where he was but if she had to guess, he was most likely in his Animagus form somewhere, stalking Cedric like an absolute creep. That was funny though. The idea of a nocturnal animal bright awake and out in daylight for reasons the students couldn’t possibly figure out…

Eleena was abruptly distracted from the amusing mental image when Bruce jumped up on the bed to join her. He lowered his head and nudged her side, huffing when she refused to move. She sat up and reached for him, only to be met with a stronger nudge. Rolling her eyes fondly, she got to her feet and tapped his blue spiked collar.

“You want your collar off, my darling? Is that what you want?”

Bruce barked in affirmation. Smiling, Eleena unfastened his collar and placed it on the nightstand, confident no one would even think about stealing it lest they received the shock of a lifetime. She then stepped back and watched her beloved pet shed his disguise. His eyes glowed a fiery red as he lost all of his fur, making him nothing but skin and bones with parts of his body having decayed. His claws and teeth sharpened while two horns sprouted from the top of his head, seven more lining his spine. Finally, his body burst into flames, branding him as a proper hellhound. He was a proper a living nightmare now. Hogwarts’ populace was lucky that he was invisible to mortal eyes.

Eleena walked out of her dorm with Bruce happily trotting after her. They toured the empty corridors together, avoiding the ones leading to busy classrooms. A few minutes later, they happened upon a small courtyard with an antique fountain and a pear tree. Eager to indulge her love of fruits, Eleena decided to spend the rest of the morning there until her brother came back from wherever he disappeared to. All was peaceful for moments on end. But then, Eleena was called by a name she hadn’t heard in quite some time.

“ _Asmodeus._ ”

From where she was perched on the fountain, Eleena turned her head towards the sound of the voice. It was the part-Veela blonde from Beauxbatons. She approached Eleena with an air of hesitance, hands clasped in front of her with her head slightly bowed as a sign of respect. Eleena crossed one leg over the other and assessed the young girl. She had to be fairly close with her Veela relatives or else she wouldn’t have known about Eleena’s other name. Only summoners and worshippers had ever had that knowledge, and Veelas had always been part of the latter.

“ _Am I right? You are Asmodeus, the Spirit of Lust?_ ” The girl fluently spoke in her mother tongue.

“ _Yes, though I prefer to go by Eleena._ ” Eleena easily confirmed, “ _And you are…?_ ”

“ _Fleur Delacour._ ” Fleur supplied.

“ _It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fleur._ ” Eleena smiled softly.

“ _The pleasure is all mine._ ” Fleur curtsied,“ _Why are you posing as a mortal?_ ”

“ _Personal reasons._ ” Eleena waved off, “ _I heard you hope to join the tournament?_ ”

“ _You heard right._ ” Fleur nodded.

“ _Good luck then. I’ll root for you, though I do need a little favor._ ” Eleena hummed.

“ _What is it?_ ” Fleur curiously asked.

“ _Do tell all your friends that Harry Potter is off-limits._ ” Eleena seriously said.

She’d seen the stares aimed at her soulmate when he wasn’t looking. Even when he _was_ looking, actually. He was impossibly oblivious, but Eleena wasn’t. She was more than aware of the girls and the boys who lusted after him. Admittedly, it made her a bit smug, knowing that so many wanted a guy only she would get the satisfaction of being with. However, she detested the fact that a majority of them only wanted him for his apparent fame. Nobody would use him on her watch. He had admirers from all three schools but she could start with one. Everyone would know about her claim soon enough.

As it turned out, she and Fleur got along quite well. Fleur was a very prim and proper lady, maybe narcissistic to some degree, but what Veela spawn wasn’t? Nevertheless, she was kind and fun to talk to. It didn’t hurt that she was influential as well, seeing as she was the eldest daughter of the French Minister of Magic. Eleena liked to think that this proved that she and Salem had good taste in friends. Not that they really ever had any, they liked to keep to themselves most of the time and true friends were hard to find with their family’s status, but this was a great start.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner. Eleena met up with Fleur after retrieving Bruce’s collar and sat near the end of their table with Luna. The quarter-Veela was enthusiastically looking forward to the end of the feast, dying to know whether she would be chosen by the goblet or not. Eleena, on the other hand, couldn’t have dreaded it more. Hell, she didn’t know why, but her gut told her that something was bound to go wrong before the night was over. Her gut had always been right, which made her expect the worst when Dumbledore began calling the Champions one by one.

“The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!”

The great hall roared with applause as the Bulgarian Seeker stood. He barely acknowledged those who congratulated him but much to some of the Slytherins’ dismay, he cared enough to pay attention to Salem. Eleena watched as they briefly shared this intricate handshake only her brother could have invented before Viktor was instructed to go through a door leading to a back room.

“The Champion from Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!”

Fleur wore an elegant smile as she walked up to Dumbledore, downplaying how excited she was. Although she was happy for the young witch, Eleena only managed to return a weak grin. She was much too worried that Harry’s fear would become reality. As she glanced over at the Gryffindors, she noticed that he and his friends shared the same sentiment.

“The Hogwarts Champion… Cedric Diggory!”

Eleena let out the breath she was holding, nearly sagging in her chair in relief. Meanwhile, Salem rested his arms on the table and smirked as Cedric met his gaze. Salem sent him a wink, causing the Hufflepuff to blush and beam at him. Eleena, being one of the few people who witnessed this interaction, would confidently bet that the two would be together before the end of the month. Salem had always been the impatient one. When he wanted something, he would get it as soon as possible. Eleena had no doubt that this habit of his applied to Cedric.

Convinced that her soulmate was now safe, she was determined to ignore whatever else Dumbledore said. But then, the goblet’s flames turned red for the fourth time that evening and spit out yet another piece of paper in the way it wasn’t supposed to. Eleena already knew what name it presented. She didn’t Dumbledore confirming it but of course, he did it anyway for everyone else’s sake.

“Harry Potter.”

The great hall was so silent you could hear a tiny pin drop. All eyes were on Harry, who couldn’t have looked paler nor more terrified for his life. All eyes, except for Eleena’s. Her narrow-eyed gaze was trained on the goblet, extremely tempted to destroy it. Her fists clenched in her lap, her magic flared outwards, and her form must have flickered which explained Fleur’s quiet gasp. Basically, it was no secret to anyone near Eleena that she was completely and utterly _furious_. And Harry, having searched her out for some much needed comfort, interpreted her anger the wrong way. She didn’t have the time to realize this. Harry was ushered forward by his friends, both sporting concerned looks, and disappeared into the back room where the other Champions were.

The students burst into whispers. Some were confused, some were troubled, and the rest were downright hateful. Eleena had half a mind to hex them all to Hell. Fortunately for them, Salem was there to convince her not to cause a scene and stayed behind with her to wait for their soulmates. While he leaned against the wall and checked his nails, his twin couldn’t stop herself from walking around, practically drilling her own path on the corridor floor.

“Sister dear, pacing won’t help anything.” He casually pointed out.

“I’d really appreciate it if you just stay quiet. Just this once.” Eleena glowered.

“I’m just saying.” Salem chuckled.

“How come you’re not worried?” Eleena frowned, “Your soulmate was picked too.”

“I never said I wasn’t.” Salem corrected, “The difference is that Cedric entered willingly. He knows what he’s doing. Harry doesn’t, so of course you’re more anxious.”

Eleena sighed and plopped down on the nearest bench. Salem pushed off the wall and sat beside her, laying his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. They stayed like that for a while, until Cedric waltzed out of the great hall with Viktor and Fleur in tow. The conversation that came was fleeting, but only because curfew was nearing. Still, Eleena was properly introduced to Viktor and Salem to Fleur before the two Champions retreated to their respective sleeping quarters outside the castle. When Cedric announced that he had to go as well, Salem was quick to offer his company as Eleena expected he would. Luckily, she wasn’t on her own for long. Harry appeared just a minute later, somehow looking worse than he did earlier.

“Harry!” Eleena called out.

Harry’s gaze snapped towards her, confusion and shock visible in his eyes. She patted the empty space Salem left behind, inviting Harry to sit with her. The Gryffindor reluctantly did so, though he refused to look away from his trembling hands. Not wanting to force him into talking, Eleena chose to keep her mouth shut and silently scanned him in case he was hurt anywhere. He wasn’t. At least, not physically. Mentally, well… Eleena couldn’t imagine what was going on inside his head.

“Why are you still here?” He finally spoke.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Eleena reasoned.

“You’re not…mad at me?” Harry blinked at her, surprised and hopeful.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” Eleena furrowed her eyebrows.

“Everyone else is.” Harry helplessly shrugged, “They think I’m an attention-seeking cheat… Don’t you?”

“No, of course not!” Eleena vehemently denied, “You told me you didn’t want to compete. I believed you then, and I still do.”

“Why do you trust me so much?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“Because you’re my-” Eleena paused, “-friend… You’re my friend. So I need you to trust _me_ that I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

Upon uttering those words, she expected an array of different reactions from Harry. She didn’t expect him to nearly fling himself at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her stomach and burrowing his face into her shoulder. But whoever said she was complaining? She was a bit startled, yes, but she would gladly take whatever gesture of affection her soulmate gave her.

She scooted closer to make it easier for Harry and carefully returned his embrace. Both her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close with one hand resting at the back of his head. She couldn’t care less about the way his glasses were practically stabbing her. He fit so well in her arms. It seemed like they were perfectly molded to be together, which was only right because they were meant to be. Unfortunately, Harry realized what he’d done and pulled away, albeit a little hesitant.

“Sorry about that…” He sheepishly apologized.

“It’s all good, I don’t mind.” Eleena reassured.

“Thanks, El.” Harry smiled.

Eleena noticeably perked up at the sound of her nickname. It could only mean that Harry was getting more and more comfortable with her. In retrospect, the hug should have made that obvious but she figured that the action was an ‘in the moment’ kind of thing. It was either that, or her nickname just simpler to say than her full name, but she would rather look at the positive side. Perhaps she really was thinking too much. It seemed like she was, because she’d been unwittingly staring at Harry with a giddy smile for longer than what was appropriate.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’ve just never called me El before.”

“I-yeah, is that okay?”

“Of course, but it does mean I have to start calling you by a nickname now too.”

“If you think of one, sure.”

Eleena would have liked to spend a few more moments with Harry but unlike her, he actually needed to sleep. Additionally, he couldn’t disapparate like she could in case that nasty caretaker and his evil cat saw them. She didn’t want him to get detention because of her so she grudgingly let him go with a promise that they would talk again soon. There was a definite spring in her step as she headed to Ravenclaw tower, her good mood further conveyed by the bright smile on her face. She had planned to keep her good mood until the next morning but her House mates just _had_ to ruin it for her as she reached the common room.

“Morningstar!”

Dropping her smile, Eleena stopped walking and turned to address whoever had the _audacity_ to speak her name with such blatant disrespect. The brave individual was someone she didn’t recognize, a certain witch with curly reddish-blonde hair. Eleena had no idea what her name was, but even if she did, she wouldn’t have cared enough to remember. An important detail to take note of was that the witch was surrounded by a couple of other students that looked like they were waiting for some kind of confrontation. Not that Eleena was bothered by this. She could win against any of them without breaking a sweat, whether they fought her one by one or all together.

“Is this some kind of intervention?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It doesn’t matter. We’ve seen you fraternizing with Potter and Loony Lovegood over there.” The unnamed witch sneered, rudely gesturing at a silent Luna.

“Her name is Luna. _Use it_.” Eleena drawled tonelessly.

“Whatever.” The witch scoffed, “I understand that you’re new here, but you should know that there’s better company than those two.”

“Why is that?” Eleena asked, crossing her arms.

“Are you dense? Lovegood’s a complete lunatic, if you haven’t noticed. Potter’s even worse. He thinks he’s so great just because he’s the Boy-Who-Lived. But no, that title isn’t enough for him. He’s desperate enough for glory that he cheats his way into the tournament.”

What happened next must have unnerved more than half of the room. Eleena began laughing, _loudly_. The thing was, her laugh was anything _but_ happy. It was hollow, and cruel, and it sent chills down the spines of all who had the pleasure of hearing it. The unnamed Ravenclaw got the hint and cautiously stepped back. However, it wasn’t enough to get her to stop talking.

“Why are you laughing? Stop that!” She angrily demanded.

“It’s just… I think it’s so funny how ignorant you sound right now.” Eleena mused, still giggling.

“ _What_?” The girl gasped, clearly insulted.

“I mean, ostracizing someone for being different from rest. Doesn’t that sound familiar? Isn’t that what Muggles do to us, why we need to hide our magic from them?” Eleena pouted mockingly.

“I-that’s not what I-” The girl spluttered.

“And Harry. How well do you know him? How much time have you spent getting to know the poor kid before judging him the way you’ve done? And really, be logical. Do you actually think that a fourteen-year-old can outwit an artifact that’s existed long before he’d been born? Did that thought even cross your mind? If not, you’re an embarrassment to this House.”

At least the gathered crowd had the decency to look ashamed. The blonde Ravenclaw turned red, unable to think of a good comeback. She attempted to gather support from her apparent friends but all except one dark-haired Asian girl backed away. Eleena didn’t bother hiding her triumphant smirk.

“I sure hope that what I’ve said will make you think twice before bullying someone again.” She advised.

“What if we don’t?” The blonde piped up once more, “What’ll you do?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Eleena calmly assured, “You’ll all learn your lesson soon enough, I suppose. After all, there’s a special place in Hell for bullies like you.”

Wanting to make sure she got her point across, she took a page from her beloved father’s book and flashed, as the family would call it, her demon face. Having been the only one to witness it, the blonde stumbled back in fear as her eyes widened comically. Eleena didn’t stick around much longer. She whistled for Bruce, calming him from the threatening stance he was in, and retired to her dorm room. After a trip to the bathroom to wipe the make-up from her face, she headed straight for her bed and shut the curtains as soon as Bruce was inside. Grabbing the book that she’d abandoned that morning, she conjured a small ball of light to hover above her and settled in to read until she grew tired. Unfortunately, her little bubble of solitude burst pretty quickly.

“I’m here!” Salem announced, ripping the curtains open.

“I see that.” Eleena deadpanned, “You are _so_ loud.”

“No worries. I’m no amateur, wards are up.”

“Who let you in?”

“I let myself in, thank you. Now move over.”

Eleena rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Salem spread himself out on her bed, obnoxiously taking up all her space. Huffing, she shoved his arm off her lap and flicked her wrist, closing the curtains again. She continued on with her reading while he got comfortable, one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach. She was blessed with mere moments of peace before he decided to break the silence once more.

“A little birdie told me you gave one Hell of a scolding earlier. Are you supposed to be the pinnacle of good now? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”

“Fuck off.”

“Ooh, there she is.”

“Make fun of me all you want. I’m just making sure nobody messes with my soulmate. That includes Cedric. Don’t think I won’t fight him just because he’s your soulmate.”

“You won’t have to. Honestly, he feels for the kid.”

Eleena nodded, satisfied that her brother’s soulmate had sense. It wouldn’t end well if Cedric thought ill of Harry, because both were technically family already. Eleena wouldn’t ever want to fight family, not after the incident between her and her twin, but she would if she really had to. Her soulmate was her top priority now and with that, she had to ensure that there was nothing negatively affecting his well-being. Right now, that meant protecting him from the jealous assholes that were the other students. But Hell, Eleena was no fool to think that everyone would listen to a new transfer like her without putting up a fight. She would have to take baby steps, start disciplining her own House before the other three and to do that… Well, a trip to Gringotts was definitely in order.


	7. Chapter 7

Eleena uncapped the lipstick tube in her hand and painted her lips with her favorite shade of red, intently focusing on her reflection through the compact mirror she held. She was currently in the middle of the common room and if she noticed any of her fellow Ravenclaws glancing at her from the corner of her eye, she didn’t show it. Not that she had anything _to_ show. She wasn’t uncomfortable, nor did she feel threatened by any of it. She was aware that none would dare approach her after last night’s failed confrontation, especially with a large dog like Bruce standing guard. Besides, with what she had planned, they would all be gawking at her for the rest of the term.

Satisfied with her work, she smacked her lips and returned her lipstick, along with her compact mirror, into her trusty satchel. Adjusting the strap on her shoulder and whistling for Bruce’s attention, she stood and left the tower to look for Salem. It was nearly time for their appointment outside the castle and it would be terribly rude of them to show up late. Luckily, the search for the Slytherin didn’t take too long. Eleena eventually found him on the fourth floor near the grand staircase, cornering Cedric against a wall, their lips mere inches apart. Now, what kind of sibling would she be if she didn’t cut in on such an intimate moment? A terrible one, she’d say, so she cleared her throat in the most obnoxious way possible.

“Am I interrupting?” She innocently asked, internally laughing at Cedric’s embarrassed appearance and Salem’s disgruntled one.

“Yes. Yes, you are.” Salem gritted out.

“I’d apologize but you really should have known better than to cause such a scene in public.” Eleena teasingly reprimanded.

“Are you saying I’m supposed to be grateful?” Salem scoffed.

“No, not at all.” Eleena denied, “I’m saying that if you do plan on making out, do it in a less visible place next time.”

Salem rolled his eyes, muttering obscenities under his breath as he brushed down his robes. He excused himself to Cedric, assuring him that they would continue their little ‘study session’ later (because apparently, Salem had needlessly swindled his soulmate into reviewing him for his O.W.L.s), before following his twin sister to an empty classroom. Leaning against the closed door, Salem crossed his arms and leveled Eleena with an exasperated glare, still very cross about being disrupted. He had been _so_ close, but she just _had_ to ruin it.

“What do you want?” He huffed.

“Are you kidding me? Did you honestly forget?” Eleena raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Cedric is unbelievably distracting.” Salem shrugged.

“We’re going to Gringotts, you smitten idiot.” Eleena reminded.

“You’re one to talk.” Salem snarked.

“I haven’t been nearly as absent-minded as you’ve been.”

“That’s because you and Harry haven’t actually done anything yet.”

“He’s _fifteen_ , Sal.”

“Oh please. Do I need to bring up the things _we_ did when _we_ were fifteen?”

“Shut up and get dressed.”

Snickering, Salem disapparated to do as he was told. Eleena’s original plan was to wait for him in the same spot but then, her magic suddenly perked up. It had sensed the ever alluring presence of a certain raven-haired boy, urging her to seek him out, which she did end up doing. He had seemingly been heading her way already, causing the two of them to bump into each other the second she exited the classroom. As expected, he was instantly flustered upon recognizing her. Although, to his credit, he did manage to utter a greeting without stumbling over his words much. But while he remained in control of his tongue, his eyes were a different story.

Eleena had to force herself not to visibly preen when she noticed his slightly widened gaze taking in her outfit. She had decided to wear something simple for the day since she wasn’t intending to show off for once, just a black cold-shoulder dress and matching high-heeled boots. She personally didn’t think it was anything impressive but if Harry thought it was, she wasn’t about to complain. She adored having those green orbs of his regarding her as if she was the brightest one amongst all the stars adorning the sky at night.

“Are you going somewhere?” He blurted out.

“I am.” Eleena confirmed, “I’m just waiting for Sal.”

“Seventh years are allowed to leave the castle?” Harry tilted his head, confused.

“No, so don’t tell anyone.” Eleena winked conspiratorially.

“I won’t.” Harry promised, grinning, “Can I ask where you’re going?”

“Gringotts. I’ve got business there.” Eleena answered vaguely, “While I’m at it, I’m gonna ask the goblins if you can quit the tournament. If there’s any way out of the situation you’re in, there’s a large chance they’ll know about it.”

“I-thank you… I know you don’t have to do this, but I really appreciate it.” Harry breathed out.

“I’ve told you before, I don’t mind. I _want_ to help. And hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.” Eleena smiled softly.

Harry seemed to choke up, only able to nod gratefully as a response. Eleena wanted to know what made him act that way. Was he truly so used to being blamed and abandoned, left to fend for himself? Eleena was glad he at least had friends who were willing to stand by his side no matter what. They sure were loyal, she had to give them that. Her soulmate was lucky was in that aspect, though she selfishly wished that she would be the one he relied on the most. It was obviously a lot to ask for. They barely knew each other, after all, but Eleena was determined enough to succeed. She was ready to prove herself worthy right then and there. She would have, too, if Salem hadn’t showed up and whisked her away.

“Really?”

“You really should have known better that to cause such a scene in public.”

“…I guess I deserved that.”

It irritated Eleena to no end how smug her brother looked, especially with the knowledge that she had caused the reaction. Rolling her eyes, she hooked her right arm with his left and apparated to Charing Cross Road. They materialized in a dark alleyway and, to avoid the prying eyes of Muggles and magic folk alike in case they were both recognized, donned hooded cloaks before heading into the Leaky Cauldron. Barely acknowledging the pub’s patrons, they immediately went through the back and entered Diagon Alley.

They gladly spent a minute scrutinizing their surroundings, mentally comparing the place to the only other wizarding shopping district they’d been to. Diagon Alley was admittedly quite impressive. Despite that, the twins would always prefer Blue Moon Lane because it was what they’d grown up with. The bright side to having looked around was that they had spotted their destination. Although, it wasn’t very difficult to locate, it being a gigantic snow-white building that towered over all the rest. With that taken into consideration, there really wasn’t much credit to be given.

“Tell me why I’m here again?” Salem yawned in faux boredom as he and Eleena walked forward.

“I figured you’d want to learn how you can inherit the Slytherin House, but if not…” Eleena trailed off suggestively.

“Sister, you are _so_ thoughtful. Let’s hurry now. We shouldn’t keep the Head Goblin waiting.” Salem advised, seemingly eager all of a sudden.

“No, we shouldn’t.” Eleena agreed, amused.

Unlike the wandering magic folk who paid no mind to the cloaked duo, the goblins were quick to sense their powerful auras once they were inside the bank. The goblins always were more… _sensitive_ to such things. Magic folk couldn’t hold a candle to them, which was simply hilarious since they thought they were the superior race. Mortals really did have great egos, didn’t they? Even the Muggle ones… What a shame. It was a good thing neither Harry or Cedric had toxic egos. Not that having those traits would have deterred the twins who had the privilege of having the Avatar of Pride as an older brother.

The twins stopped in front of a raised counter which a bespectacled goblin was seated behind. Similar to all the other ones they passed, the bespectacled goblin looked up from the files he was shuffling about and openly gaped at them. They offered him indulgent smiles, aware that he had recognized who he was faced with. If they were ordinary wizards, they would have bowed their heads as a sign of respect, but they weren’t. They were Avatars, _Spirits_ , and they bowed to no one. Realizing he was taking up their time, the goblin managed to pull himself together and was able to turn professional once more.

“Mister and Miss Morningstar, I presume?” He said, earning two nods.

“The Head Goblin is waiting in his office. Bludrut shall escort you there.”

As if on cue, a female goblin approached the twins and instructed them to follow her. They travelled down a long hallway that led to a tall pair of doors with the Gringotts seal carved intricately in the middle. Bludrut bowed deeply before returning the way they came, leaving the twins to let themselves in. Inside was a standard office with numerous shelves and filing cabinets lining the walls. The twins approached the lone table in the room and seated themselves on the chairs in front of it, just in time for the Head Goblin to address them.

“Lord Mammon, Lady Asmodeus.”

“Head Goblin Griphook. Didn’t think you’d be seeing us again so soon, did you?”

The familiarity between the three was to be expected. They had met before, after all. Multiples times, in fact. See, the goblins honored the Spirit of Greed just as much as the Veelas honored the Spirit of Lust. Once every seven years, typically during the Spring Equinox, the goblins would hold a very important feast. It was a grand offering of sorts for the ritual they would perform afterwards to summon Salem so that he could ensure the race’s success and wealth. Occasionally, Eleena would join him, just for the fun of it. She’d gone with him three years ago at the last feast. The goblins had celebrated, because two Spirits were always better than one. This tradition was how Griphook, who was in charge of the ritual as the Head Goblin, came to know the twins’ identities.

“No, I’m afraid not. How may I serve the Spirits today?”

Eleena got right to the point. She revealed that she was Ravenclaw’s Heiress and that she was ready to claim her birthright. Griphook believed her, of course, but he needed tangible proof. He produced a single piece of parchment and a small dagger, directing her to allot exactly three drops of her blood. She gladly did so, slicing the tip of her forefinger and hovering it over the parchment. Only seconds later, words began appearing on the parchment, displaying the details crucial to her claim.

Nodding in satisfaction, Griphook set the parchment aside and muttered something to himself. As soon as Eleena blinked, an item manifested in his hands. It was a rectangular chest, midnight blue with burnished bronze corners. Its latch was a bronze eagle head, almost identical to the common room’s riddling knocker. It was obviously locked, protected by ancient charms to prevent thieves from taking whatever was inside. Eleena was clueless for a moment, unsure how to continue until Griphook verbally guided her. She accepted the chest from him and held it like she was supposed to, one hand under it and the other on top.

“I, Eleena Ravenclaw Morningstar, in sound mind and magic, accept my title as Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw. So mote it be.”

_Click._

Eleena looked down at the chest and cautiously lifted the lid just a bit, sighing in relief when no dormant curse was activated. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Griphook. She did, but she had learned a long time ago never to open any locked container because such a predicament would, more often than not, bring upon tremendous misfortune. She and Salem had experienced this themselves when they’d gone gallivanting through unexplored tombs in Africa and obtained a sealed pot. It was best not to talk about what happened after. Eleena would rather forget about the… _accidents_ she survived. So, she was incredibly thankful that the chest only carried a ring.

Oh, but what a beautiful ring it was. Pure silver, still gleaming even with the centuries it spent locked up and collecting dust. Intricate little feathers were carved upon it, meeting at the middle where it collided to form the head of an eagle with eyes represented by the same blue gemstone its stretched out wings were wrapped around. Eleena didn’t hesitate after seeing the beauty of it. She dropped the box and put the ring on her middle finger, in awe of the way the gems glowed for a short moment, validating her claim to her House.

“How would you like to be addressed?” Griphook asked.

“Lady Ravenclaw, please.” Eleena decided, “I don’t need anyone overhearing my other name.”

“Would you like to see your Vault now, Lady Ravenclaw?”

“Later, perhaps. My brother and I have a couple of questions before anything else.”

Salem went first. The answer he received wasn’t at all disappointing. In fact, the task to discover and subsequently best (read: _murder_ ) the current Slytherin Heir _excited_ him. It took a bit of bargaining on his part but eventually, a name was given. Tom Riddle, a wizard that hadn’t been seen for decades. He was the current Slytherin Heir, meaning he wasn’t dead… Yet. Salem looked forward to the game of hide-no, hunt and seek they were bound to play.

Eleena obviously went next. Unlike Salem’s, the answer she received was nothing short of disappointing. According to Griphook, the only way to get out of the tournament’s contract was death, which she wanted to avoid above all else. Failure to comply with the contract would lead to the loss of the participant’s magic, willing or not. Eleena had to ask then how Harry was even allowed to compete, seeing as he didn’t meet the age limit. That, apparently, was the right question. Griphook disclosed that in order for Harry to compete, his guardian would have had to sign the contract in his name.

“And who exactly _is_ Harry’s guardian?” Eleena pressed.

“I must apologize, Lady Ravenclaw, but that is information I simply cannot-” Griphook was cut off.

“With all due respect, Head Goblin,” Eleena glowered, “I’m pretty sure I have the right to know who’s allowing my _soulmate_ to compete in a dangerous tournament he can ultimately _die_ from.”

“Best give her what she desires, Griphook.” Salem casually suggested, “Lest you want an angry Spirit to destroy your lovely little office or worse, bring down the whole building.”

Eleena and Griphook had a stare-down that lasted for nearly a whole minute. Evidently, Griphook gave in and called for the assistance of the goblin overseeing the Potter Vaults. From that goblin (Argok, Eleena made sure to note for future reference), they all learned that Harry’s guardian was none other than Hogwarts’ very own headmaster. That piece of information didn’t fail to enrage Eleena as she recalled the concern she believed she had seen in Dumbledore’s eyes. Such deceit, quite a dark implication for a so-called Light Lord... Oh well. Dumbledore dug his own insignificant grave with this one. Anyway, Hogwarts would not be brought down by his death, not while the Morningstars were around.

With their questions all answered, the twins agreed to pay the Ravenclaw Vault a visit. Much to their shared enjoyment, the Vault contained mounds upon mounds of Galleons and stacks upon stacks of unopened tomes. While Salem went on to pocket as much gold coins as he could carry, Eleena packed a few books that had interesting covers. During her search, a glint of silver near the back of the Vault caught her eye. It ended up to be a key, silver with an eagle-shaped bow, as per Ravenclaw custom. What it could possibly lead to? Eleena didn’t know. Nevertheless, she took the key with her when she and Salem apparated back to the castle.

“Penny for your thoughts, little sister?” Salem piped up as they lounged on Eleena’s bed just an hour before curfew.

“I’ll have to tell Harry about what Dumbledore did.” Eleena narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

“And?”

“He’ll be upset, I’m sure. I bet he thinks of Dumbledore as some kind of grandfather figure.”

“You’re probably right. So, what, you won’t tell him?”

“Of course, I will. I’ll just…have to break it to him gently.”

“Good luck. Let’s hope he believes you.”

Eleena frowned at that. She had nothing but her word to serve as evidence against a highly reputable wizard such as Dumbledore. Most mortals were naturally untrusting, so she would never blame Harry if he didn’t believe her. But for his sake, she had to convince him somehow. He had to stop relying on Dumbledore to save him, because it would never happen and from now on, that was officially her job. Now, the first step would be to actually talk to the guy. Eleena was just about to march her way over to the lions’ den when Luna passed by the open door, musing about view up in the Astronomy tower. Eleena, of course, knew when to take a hint.

“If anyone comes looking for me-” She began, moving to stand.

“Yes, yes. If _Harry_ comes looking for you, I’ll be sure to tell him where you are.” Salem interrupted, rolling his eyes.

“Good. Tug if you need me.” Eleena said, blowing him a kiss.

As Bruce padded after her, she took her time with getting to the Astronomy tower. She went unnoticed, able to fluidly slip through the crowds of students heading back to their respective dorms. Once she was in the tower, she allowed Bruce to rest wherever he desired and propped herself up on the parapet, unbothered by the deadly tumble she could take as she threw her legs over the edge. She sat in silence for quite some, until she heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps that clearly belonged to none other than her soulmate.

“Hey, Haz.” She greeted, smiling as Harry came into view.

“Haz?” He echoed, returning an equally cheerful, albeit a little confused, smile.

“Short for Harry.” Eleena explained, “Is it okay if I call you that?”

“Yeah!” Harry flushed at his own outburst, “I mean, yes, it’s okay.”

“Great. Sit with me?” Eleena patted the space next to her invitingly.

“Won’t I fall?” Harry asked even as he came closer.

“I’ll catch you if you do.” Eleena purred.

She turned her head to hide her smirk, not wanting to make her poor soulmate any redder for fear that she would trigger a nosebleed. She helped steady him as he lifted himself up to take the space beside her, subtly charming him to make sure he stayed right where he was. She said she would catch him, and she would if the need arose, but it was best to prevent the falling from actually happening.

“So…” Harry spoke, “Why here?”

“I’ve heard that this is a good place to clear your mind.” Eleena shrugged, “What about you?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about the tournament. Hermione says talking always helps but I’ve bothered them enough with my suspicions...” Harry frowned, running a hand through his already messy hair.

“Suspicions?” Eleena repeated, raising both her eyebrows.

“This might sound crazy, but I don’t think Professor Moody is who he says he is.” Harry warned.

“You know what?” Eleena mused, “You may be right. There’s definitely something off about him, I just don’t know what. Has he done anything?”

“No, not really. I noticed he likes to drink from his flask a lot, almost every hour. Other than that... I only have a hunch. I mean so far, every Defense teacher has attacked me in some way.” Harry laughed emptily.

“What?! _Attacked_ you?!” Eleena exclaimed, losing her calm composure.

She wasn’t at all prepared for the story Harry had for her. Despite the pain and grief in his eyes, he seemed determined to tell her everything. From his parents’ tragic murder, to life with those evil Muggle relatives of his, and to the absolute mess that was his reintroduction to the Wizarding World. His first year had him fighting a professor possessed by the Dark Lord that had killed his parents. Second year had him fighting the same Dark Lord, but a sixteen-year-old spirit version of him instead and a giant Basilisk. Third year was tamer in comparison, though highly confusing. Harry had to fight his favorite professor who was a werewolf, his dog Animagus godfather who was an escaped convict framed for thirteen murders, and a rat Animagus who was responsible for the said framing and was the medium for the Potters’ deaths.

Hell’s sake, that was a lot to take in for just one night. Eleena had to dedicate more than a few moments of silence to comprehend everything that had been dumped onto her. It was definitely a case of information overload but she got through it, if only for the sake of comforting her soulmate.

“You’ve…been through so much, I…” She uncertainly trailed off.

“I understand if you don’t wanna be around me anymore. As you can tell, I’m a danger magnet and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Harry sighed, disheartened.

“Well, I personally think you are worth getting into trouble for. I’m not going to avoid you. Not now, not ever. I swear that I’ll stick by you for as long as you want me to.” Eleena assured, holding both of his hands.

“And this Dark Lord… I don’t care who or what he is. He won’t ever get to hurt you again. I won’t let him.” She finished, eyes flickering red for less than half a second.

“I’m not asking you to fight for me.” Harry shook his head.

“I know you’re not. I’m doing this willingly. I can tell you’re tired, so it’s time someone else does the protecting now.” Eleena asserted.

She happily embraced Harry when he leaned into her, mentally patting herself on the back for casting that sticking charm earlier. They would have both fallen off the tower otherwise. She was quite content to stay there for the rest of the night, cuddled with her precious soulmate underneath the moonlight. Alas, they both had to go their separate ways. Harry needed sleep and Eleena… She had someone to summon.

The moment Harry was out of sight, she immediately set wards up for protection. Kneeling down, she conjured a small bowl and sliced her hand with a spell, squeezing out enough blood to fill the bowl. Letting her cut heal on its own, she dipped three fingers in the bowl and drew a wide pentagram on the floor. She snapped her fingers to place lit candles on the pentagram, one for each of its points, and began chanting. The room chilled, the wind whirled, the flames rose. Eleena felt her presence before she saw the woman now standing in the middle of the pentagram.

“Princess, it’s been a while.”

“Maze.”

Mazikeen Smith; demon daughter of Lilith, bounty hunter of mortals, and a Morningstar in almost every sense of the name. She and the twins had an odd relationship, considering she was one of their eldest brother’s maternal siblings. She was sort of their godmother, the only mother figure they had while growing up. If Lucifer wasn’t so petty regarding the title, she probably would have been their godmother.

“How’re you and your brother?”

“Sal and I are doing great. Did daddy tell you where we are right now?”

“Of course he did. Couldn’t stop whining about how his babies were leaving him. He still hasn’t stopped, actually.”

“That’s my fault. I haven’t called him yet.”

“You should. If not for you, do it for me. And for Medea. The man’s probably driving her insane too.”

Eleena laughed, knowing that Mazikeen was right. They talked and talked, catching each other up on their lives. Mazikeen was elated to hear that the twins had found their soulmates, incredibly smug about the fact that Lucifer didn’t know yet. Eleena, on the other hand, learned that the demon was currently trailing a female serial killer who had a knack for mutilating her male victims’ private part. It was so very morbid that Eleena was tempted to join the hunt. Mazikeen did, on occasion, let her come with. It was how they usually bonded.

“Hell, I’m getting off track. I need you to do something for me, Maze.”

“What do you need, Princess?”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle. Most commonly known as Lord Voldemort. Find out everything you can about him. _Everything_. Question the souls in Hell if you must. Our brother won’t be a bother, I’m sure.”

“It shall be done.”

With a nod, Mazikeen disappeared with the wind, taking the candles’ flames with her. Eleena waved her wand around, swiftly vanishing the remains of her summon. She didn’t need to call for Bruce when she ambled back to the dorm. He was already right behind her, forever a loyal shadow. Feeling lighthearted, she whistled an unnamed melody along the way. She could count on Mazikeen to deliver. Deliver what? Eleena couldn’t guess. She had no idea what this Tom Riddle had in store for her. But one thing was for sure. Whether it be by Salem’s hand or Eleena’s… Tom Riddle was going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

“What is that?”

Eleena sighed and grudgingly stopped eating, dropping the utensils in her hands in order to lend the speaker her full attention. The other occupants of the great hall, including the castle staff, replicated her actions, interested to learn what all the fuss was about. No one other than the Ravenclaws knew that this would be the second time (and the last, if Eleena had anything to say about it) the haughty blonde had attempted a confrontation. Marietta Edgecombe was her name. Eleena had made the effort to learn it after hearing the girl mutter insults under her breath every time they passed by each other. Eleena honestly thought that her threat, accompanied by the short display of who she really was, would have made Marietta back off, but apparently not.

_Stubborn, foolish mortals... They just never learn._

“What do you want now, Marietta?” Eleena calmly asked.

“That ring, on your finger.” Marietta rudely indicated, “Why in Merlin’s name are you wearing a Ravenclaw ring?”

“This? Well… Do you really want to know?” Eleena lowered her voice to a mocking whisper.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Marietta gritted out.

“Would you believe it if I say that I’m Rowena Ravenclaw’s descendant and I’m now Lady of the House?” Eleena fluttered her lashes innocently.

“That’s ridiculous!” Marietta sneered, “Just because you look like the founder doesn’t give you the right to say those things!”

“I’m only telling you the truth. It’s what you asked for.” Eleena shrugged.

The great hall was then filled with hushed chatter as the students failed to fight their urge to gossip. Eleena really couldn’t blame them. Hogwarts hadn’t had an Heir since Tom Riddle (there was Harry but he probably didn’t know he was an Heir), and they didn’t even know he existed. Now all of a sudden, they had Eleena, a stranger from another continent and an unknown family, claiming one of the castle’s four Houses. It was definitely an absurd situation. Eleena couldn’t help but think of the reactions she and Salem would garner if the whole truth ever came out. The students wouldn’t be able to handle such a thing.

“You’re all hearing this, right? She’s crazy! No wonder she gets along with Loony so well.” Marietta laughed cruelly.

“For the last time, her name is _Luna_. And will you please sit down? I understand that you’re desperate to make people listen to you but you’re ruining everyone’s breakfast.” Eleena rolled her eyes.

“Why you-!” Marietta gasped, affronted.

Enraged, she reached for her wand and trained it at Eleena. Eleena blinked blankly in response, unconcerned by the obvious threat because to her, there was no threat at all. Whatever spell Marietta used would do her no lasting harm, so she wasn’t worried. Of course, only Salem knew this. The staff was unaware, which is why Professor Flitwick, as Head of the Ravenclaw House, hurried to disarm Marietta. However, someone else beat him to it.

A bright red light hit Marietta’s hand, causing her wand to go flying. For a second, Eleena thought that the spell had come from her brother. She was proven wrong when the airborne wand landed in the expectant hand of one Harry Potter who, surprisingly enough, had jumped off his seat and cast a wordless spell the moment he noticed that she was at wand point. A warm feeling spread in her chest, adoring the idea that her soulmate had instinctively protected her. They smiled at each other as their gazes connected, blissfully ignoring how everyone else seemed to lose their minds over the scene that they’d just witnessed. The pair couldn’t care less about the chaos, but someone had to put an end to it.

“Quiet!”

The unexpected voice brought about a shocked silence as all eyes turned to the grey specter by the doors. Nobody could have expected a ghost to be the one to clear the air, much less the Grey Lady who was the most isolated one. Eleena watched on as Helena floated down the path between the four tables, stopping in front of the steps leading up to the head table. Helena gestured Eleena to stand beside her, discretely sending her daughter a loving glance before addressing a red Marietta.

“Have you no respect for the Lady of your House?” Helena admonished.

“You can’t be serious!” Marietta exclaimed incredulously.

“Do not dare speak to me that way, child. I lived as Helena Ravenclaw, the only daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. I confirm that Miss Morningstar here has my blood.” Helena asserted.

“How can we be sure you’re telling the truth? You could be lying for all we know.” Mariette accused.

“Insolent girl.” Helena shook her head in disapproval, “Shall we ask Hogwarts then? Will you listen to her?”

She didn’t bother waiting for an answer. Not from Marietta, at least. Helena shut her eyes and invoked Hogwarts’ magic. Just because she was dead did not mean she no longer had any sway over the castle. She was still the daughter of a founder, and now her own daughter needed her. This was how she would make up for the years she missed with her twins. Not that her disappearance was her fault, but she would admit that she’d chosen to stay as a roaming spirit instead of allowing Death to take her to Hell. That was, perhaps, where she had gone wrong. However, now was not time to be dwelling on the past.

Nothing was heard for a minute or two. Eleena could see that a smug grin was forming on Marietta’s face at Hogwarts’ lack of a response. That was when the bell rang, loud and resonant through the entire hall. It rang once, then twice, then three times. Eleena felt an old sort of magic surround her, determining whether she was what she claimed to be or not. In the end, the magic seeped into her very being, an occurrence that triggered a reaction from her ring. Glowing, the accessory began exuding a glittering mist that rose up and circled her head. Much to her surprise, it solidified to form the most memorable detail of her mother’s portrait. The silver diadem now sat atop her head, inciting gasps from the onlookers.

“Hogwarts has spoken. This young woman is Lady Ravenclaw, whether you like it or not.” Helena announced.

“She can’t be, I-” Marietta protested.

“That is quite enough of that, Miss Edgecombe.” Flitwick firmly interrupted, “For such a blatant show of disrespect and for threatening a fellow student, fifty points shall be taken from Ravenclaw and you shall be serving detention with me for a month.”

Spluttering, Marietta looked around in search of any sign of support. Receiving none, she shrunk in on herself and returned to her seat. Eleena did so as well, politely thanking those who offered her congratulatory praises as she walked by. The meal resumed as it would on a normal day. The only difference was that more people were paying attention to Eleena now that they were aware of her title. Even the staff couldn’t help but take glances once in a while, especially Dumbledore. Not that they mattered to Eleena. She only cared about what _Harry_ thought about the whole thing, which she was soon given the chance to find out when he approached her after everyone vacated the great hall.

“El, you never told me you were Ravenclaw’s descendant!” Harry pouted.

“You never asked.” Eleena teasingly pointed out.

“That’s true. Do you have any other secrets I don’t know about?”

“Lots. But one’s enough for today, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, you’re right. The others don’t need more reasons to talk about you.”

“Better me than you. Anyway, I should go. I’ve got my O.W.L.s waiting for me, but before that…”

Eleena raised her right hand and cupped Harry’s jaw with it, gently urging him to tilt his face upwards as she leaned down to his height. Smiling sultrily, she puckered her lips and planted a solid kiss on the skin just below his cheekbone. As per usual, she left a lipstick mark behind when she pulled away. Distracted by the endearing sight Harry was as a flustered mess, she conveniently forgot to mention the mark. Not that she really would have. She _wanted_ to show off her claim on her soulmate, and Harry had just unwittingly helped her.

“Thank you for saving me earlier.” She murmured, swiping a thumb across his cheek.

The Gryffindor reddened further upon hearing her words. He failed to utter an appropriate response, though he did sway forward a tiny bit. Eleena giggled and bumped their noses together, making Harry go half-lidded and grip her wrist. Unfortunately, she had to step back since she didn’t want to be late for her exams. It wouldn’t be good to stain her reputation that way after just being accepted into her title. Harry seemed reluctant to let her go, a fact that she enjoyed immensely. However, with a promise to see him when she was done, he eventually loosened his hold on her wrist. She walked away then. Yet even while turning her back on him, she didn’t miss how he reached up to touch his scar in a confused and pained manner.

****_Hours later…_ ** **

Eleena and Salem exited the exam hall together with Bruce in tow, wearing identical smirks as they left the baffled examiners behind. None of the members of the Wizarding Examinations Authority had expected them to finish their exams so quickly, and so precisely too. Though in the examiners’ defense, they didn’t know they were dealing with centuries-old hybrids that had much more experience with magic than they could ever have. Of course, the twins still had their practical exams to look forward to tomorrow, but they were confident that they would pass those with flying colors as well. There was simply no other way they could do it.

“How did your tests go?” Neville immediately asked when they arrived at the courtyard where the group had planned to meet.

“As well as we expected.” The twins casually answered.

“So twelve O.W.L.s?” Megan grinned.

“Without a doubt.” The twins chorused.

Sophie enthusiastically clapped her hands and suggested that they all celebrate or, at the very least, do _something_. According to her, the end of exams, in addition to Eleena’s ‘coronation’, was a special occasion. Eleena figured that it was just an excuse for her to consume an unhealthy amount of sweets. Sophie did have a sweet tooth that matched her sugary personality. The twins probably should have dissuaded her but they never were good influences for the people around them and they weren’t about to start now. So, they summoned handfuls of candy from their cache (courtesy of their dear brother Kier) and generously presented them to their friends.

After lazing about for half an hour, Eleena decided it was time to go seek her soulmate. Swallowing her last bite of chocolate, she stood and excused herself from the group, only smirking in response to the lighthearted teasing she got. Bruce dutifully shadowed her as she made her way to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, Harry was nowhere to be found, but she did run into Hermione and Ron who were more than happy to point her in the right direction.

“Are you looking for Harry?” Hermione questioned even though it seemed like she already knew the answer.

“Yes, I am. He’s not with you?” Eleena furrowed her eyebrows.

“No. He’s at the wand weighing ceremony. It’s at one of the unused classrooms on the fourth floor.” Ron informed.

“That was only half an hour ago so he’s probably still there, if you want to go check on him.” Hermione added, biting back a knowing smile.

“Thank you. I’ll do that.” Eleena bowed her head gratefully.

She headed to the fourth floor and saw Harry trudging down an empty hallway. She would have called out to him if she hadn’t noticed that he looked somewhat upset. Narrowing her eyes, she stayed hidden behind the corner and tried to discern what was wrong with her soulmate. That was when her keen eyes caught sight of the little beetle flying in a pattern that made it seem like it was following him. Frankly, it made her suspicious, especially since the beetle had the aura of a magic user. With the knowledge of the existence of Animagi in her mind, and being an Animagus herself, the Ravenclaw thought it best to act swiftly.

Lucky for her, Harry took the path opposite where she was standing, allowing her to move freely behind his back. She straightened up and flicked her wand, freezing the beetle mid-flight. She had to wait until Harry was well out of hearing range before she could cast the reversal spell to reveal his stalker’s identity. Unsurprisingly, the beetle grew into a bespectacled, curly-haired, blonde woman dressed in furred green robes who was attempting to play it off.

“Spying on a minor? Why, that is _illegal_. Who do you think you are?”

“Rita Skeeter. Who are you?”

“Lady Eleena Ravenclaw Morningstar. Lady Ravenclaw, if you will. Using your Animagus form is clever, Miss Skeeter, but I _must_ ask. Are you registered?”

“O-of course I am.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you. You don’t sound all that convincing. What’s that you dropped?”

Eleena summoned the piece of parchment to her hand before Rita could bend down to retrieve it. Eleena scanned all of its contents and was promptly overtaken by rage. Apparently, this Rita Skeeter was a journalist who had just interviewed Harry. That would have been fine if the woman wasn’t so determined to paint Harry in a bad light. Eleena’s soulmate had been through a lot, yes, but he was far from _fragile_.

“Oh, so you’re _that_ kind of journalist.” Eleena mused, “What a _pity_. Here I thought I wouldn’t have to kill anyone so early in the term.”

“K-kill?” Rita paled drastically.

“Alright. Can’t say I’m not merciful. I’ll let you go this time, but if I ever catch you near Harry again…” Eleena paused, stepping closer to the blonde.

“I’ll trap you as a beetle, rip your wings from your body, cut off your legs, and feed you to whatever creature is interested.” Eleena threatened, “Though I suppose if I’m in a good mood, I’ll simply send you to Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes, Lady Ravenclaw.” Rita frantically nodded.

“Good. You may go.” Eleena dismissed.

She flashed her demon face for good measure which sent Rita running for the hills. In her haste, the woman probably forgot she was a witch who could apparate whenever she wanted. Satisfied with her work, Eleena carried on with her business. Although, it wasn’t long before she was stuck in her thoughts. She couldn’t help herself. She was just so worried about Harry. He always seemed to be in danger of being taken advantage of and used for someone else’s personal gain. It was disgusting human behavior and Eleena wanted to protect him from it. Now, it was a given that he could handle himself. He’d survived this far even with Death seemingly chasing after him. However, as far as Eleena knew, he was living off of sheer dumb luck. The idea that his luck would run out one day was nagging at her. He needed to be more prepared with that bastard Dumbledore and that damned Voldemort tearing at him. He couldn’t just have _one_ spell in his main dueling repertoire, and who was more qualified to teach him than his own experienced soulmate?

Emboldened by this, Eleena quickened her pace as she walked all the way up to her dorm. She kneeled in front of her trunk and muttered a short incantation, stopping only when she heard the telltale growl of one of her most prized possessions. Lifting the lid of the trunk revealed its dark interior but instead of carrying all of her belongings, it now only carried one. At the bottom of the trunk was a well-worn, clasped book bound by a red leather cover. It was Eleena’s treasured grimoire. Salem had a matching one, of course, though his was black in color. And speaking of Salem…

“Sister dear?” The Slytherin hollered from the open door, “My other half, one whom I love with all my heart?”

“What do you need now, Sal?” Eleena rolled her eyes, very familiar with his tactics.

“May I borrow Bruce for an hour or so?”

“For what?”

“Do you really need to know? I shouldn’t even have to ask permission. He’s _our_ dog.”

“Yes, but he loves _me_ more.”

“That’s just petty, El. Look, Cedric told me that he’s always wanted a dog. Unfortunately, he’s allergic. This is where Bruce comes in.”

“Because Bruce’s form is artificial and he isn’t actually a real dog. Alright, you can take him, but will you-”

“Get Harry and tell him to meet you by the lake? Of course, little sister. It’s the least I can do.”

Eleena blew Salem a kiss before he left with Bruce, thankful for their bond. She turned back to her trunk and grabbed her grimoire, shrinking it and stuffing it inside her robe’s inner pocket. She was about to fill the space her grimoire left with her diadem when she felt something rap against her mind’s shields. It felt dark, darker and much more baleful than anything she’d sensed in a long while. What made the situation worse was that it was unmistakably connected to the diadem and was triggered by her trying to take it off, meaning it was sentient. Well, whatever it was, she wanted nothing to do with it right now. Her trunk would have to house it until further notice.

She stood to her feet, brushed off her clothes, and made her way outside. She would have apparated but she didn’t want to risk any wandering students to see her. Apparating was forbidden on school grounds and she didn’t want to be reported. If there was nobody around, she would break that rule as often as possible. What was the fun in playing by the book anyway? Even Harry tended to break a rule or two…or ten. And that was completely fine! Harry wouldn’t be alive and breathing if he didn’t do what was necessary at times. Eleena was doing the same thing. She was sure that enlightening Harry about certain spells in her grimoire was against school regulation since Dumbledore was highly prejudiced against dark magic, but if that was what it took to ensure Harry’s safety, then so be it.

“Harry! You’re here, great. Now, I said I’d help you with the competition, so how do you feel about learning a few useful spells from me?”

Apart from their first encounter, Eleena had never seen Harry looked so terribly intrigued. Erecting an anti-detection ward beforehand, she lowered herself to the ground and instructed Harry to do the same. While he got comfortable, she flipped through her grimoire and decided that he first needed to be taught defensive charms because dodging spells didn’t always work, especially when they were hurtling towards him at the same time which was quite a likely scenario.

Eleena took great care in teaching her soulmate the exact incantation and wand movement of each spell, knowing that the slightest mistake could result in his untimely death. Ever opportunistic, she was very hands-on with adjusting his positioning and overall battle stance. Her touch lingered every once in a while, which Harry noticed despite doing his absolute best to focus on casting. With one of her hands on his shoulder, the other on his hip, and her chest practically pressed against his back, it was impossible for him not to turn bright red.

“Uh, El?” He squeaked.

“Yes?” Eleena purred right in his ear, causing him to shiver.

“Y-your watch is ringing, I think.” He gulped.

Eleena blinked and checked her wristwatch. Sure enough, it was ringing like Harry had said and its hands had stopped, meaning someone was scheduled for reaping. Eleena groaned at the bad timing and pulled back from Harry, painfully aware of the vaguely aroused state he was in. She wanted to stay oh so badly but she had no choice in the matter. She had duties to attend to as Asmodeus.

“I have to go.” She lamented.

“What? Why?” Harry frowned in disappointment.

“Work.” Eleena sighed, “See, I have a side job and this watch of mine rings when I’m needed.”

“Oh, well, okay. Be careful.” Harry said with his shoulders slumped sadly.

“I will.” Eleena assured, “Keep my grimoire for me in the meantime. Read up and study more spells, if you want.”

After handing Harry her grimoire, she caught a glimpse of a familiar redhead in the corner of her eye. It was the same girl she’d seen watching her and Harry outside the great hall, back when the goblet of fire had been set up. Eleena had had no idea who she was then, but now she did. Ginny Weasley, younger sibling and only sister to Ron, the possessed girl Harry had saved when he was only a second year. From what Eleena could tell, she had a massive crush on Harry, probably since before they’d even met. That would explain the severe jealousy Eleena kept sensing. Too bad for Ginny, Harry would forever and always be taken as long as Eleena was around.

To make sure that the delusional young girl understood this fact, Eleena wrapped Harry in a hug that he melted into. As she nuzzled the top of her soulmate’s head, she peeked up through her eyelashes and smirked at the hateful glare aimed her way. She only let go when Ginny finally stomped off. The Ravenclaw kissed Harry’s cheek as a little extra something before allowing her wristwatch to whisk her away to the place where she was needed.

Dressed in her usual all-black reaping attire, she arrived in front of a quaint house enclosed by a white picket fence, smack in the middle of a street lined with nearly identical-looking houses. The American dream, one would say. In all honesty, Eleena truly couldn’t understand the appeal of wanting to be just like everyone else. In her opinion, being ‘normal’ was completely overrated, but Vance Schneider never did get the memo. He wanted a lovely family, so she gave him one. Now, that family would have to learn to live without him. Eleena almost felt bad for him as she watched him decorate a nursery, but his ten years were done and she never gave extensions. Besides, he’d been a _real_ scumbag last they talked.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we paint the room _red_?”

Vance froze in his spot, dropping a part of the crib he’d been assembling. Trembling, he slowly turned around and instantly lost all the color on his face when he realized who his uninvited guest was. He fell to his hands and knees, head bowed in respect for the Spirit.

“Asmodeus.” He shakily breathed out.

“Why do you seem surprised to see me, Vance? Did you forget what today is?”

“No, I-I just… I thought I h-had more time, you can’t take me yet!”

“Oh? I don’t think you’re in any position to tell me what I _can_ and _cannot_ do.”

Having sat upright in defiance, Vance faltered once he heard the cold tone of Eleena’s voice. He had forgotten his place. He had forgotten that Eleena wasn’t just some low-class demon he could shout at. One couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ , demand things from her, from any of the Seven Spirits. It was a one-way ticket to Hell. But Vance already had that, meaning he was about to get more than he had bargained for.

“Please, please, just give me a few more years-” He begged desperately.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you anymore.” Eleena shrugged apologetically.

“No! You can’t take me, not now! Jasmine’s pregnant! She needs me, please!” Vance cried, sobbing pathetically.

“It’s cute that you think I care. A deal’s a deal, Schneider, and unfortunately, your time is up.” Eleena declared, raising her wristwatch and tapping it.

She let out a high-pitched whistle that cracked the glass windows and made Vance wince in pain. Feeling the new presence behind her, she gladly stepped out of the doorway to unveil her darling hellhound. This was the last thing Vance saw before Bruce lunged at him, mauling him to shreds as Eleena sat back and observed. What a great way to end the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Eleena grinned with pride as Harry successfully deflected the chains of hexes she’d thrown at him. They’d been training together for a little more than a week now and much to Eleena’s delight, Harry was a very fast learner. He soaked up the lessons like a sponge in water. It was no wonder that DADA was his best subject. He was quite adept at dueling for his age. Eleena could tell that it was pure instinct on his part, like it was when he was playing Quidditch. If given the chance, she wholeheartedly believed that he had the potential to be a master at dueling in the years to come. Perhaps it was wishful thinking but she loved the idea of her soulmate eventually being able to kick her twin brother’s ass in a duel, and possibly her own as well if he wanted.

“Good work. That’s it for today.” She announced, sheathing her wand back in its holsters.

“Really?” Harry panted lightly.

“Yes. It’s good to be prepared but I don’t want to overwhelm you with lessons, Haz. Especially since we don’t even know what the first task is yet.” Eleena reasoned.

Harry nodded in understanding and used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face. Seeing this, Eleena conjured a small handkerchief and graciously took over. Harry flushed in response but did nothing to stop her. Whether he admitted it or not, she was well aware that he liked it whenever she was openly affectionate with him. Maybe his miserable childhood made him a bit touch-starved, maybe he was just that kind of person. Either way, Eleena was not complaining. At least, not until she noticed her dear twin leaning against a nearby tree, watching the scene before him like an absolute creep.

“Salem, do you mind?” She huffed, exasperated.

“You know I don’t, little sister. Hi, Harry.” Salem greeted, approaching with a smug smirk.

“Hi, Salem.” Harry waved.

“May I borrow Eleena for a second?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, of course! I need to get to class anyway. Can’t be late to Potions.”

Eleena internally scowled at the mention of the Potions professor. He was a joke. An immature lowlife who enjoyed bullying children for the Hell of it, specifically Eleena’s precious soulmate who had done nothing wrong except be the son of a dead rival. It was so unapologetically unprofessional, and the man didn’t even _like_ teaching. Word around the school was that he wanted the DADA position but like Hell was that gonna happen. Potions Master or not, he was not fit to be a teacher. Eleena would have to make sure that he would get fired in the near future.

“Now, now, El. Let’s not do anything rash.” Salem soothed once Harry was out of sight.

“Save those murderous thoughts of yours for later. Our resident Seer informed me that we’ve got a guest waiting for us.”

Eleena whistled for Bruce and followed Salem into the Forbidden Forest, curious as to who would visit them at Hogwarts. It could have been anyone, really. The other Morningstars, mostly Kier and Dorian, had a habit of popping in unannounced to check up on the two youngest. It wasn’t very often but it did happen every once in a while. It could easily have been Lucifer and Medea as well. However, as it turned out, the twins’ guest was not among those listed.

“Maze!” The twins beamed.

“Your Highnesses.” Mazikeen bowed her head respectfully, “It took longer than I expected, but I got what you asked for, Princess.”

“I can always count on you.” Eleena said, happily accepting the offered folder.

“I wouldn’t be a good bounty hunter if that wasn’t the case.” Mazikeen pointed out.

With Salem looking over her shoulder, Eleena opened the folder and briefly flicked through its contents. The information Mazikeen had gathered was honestly more than Eleena had expected, even for someone proclaimed as a Dark Lord. It certainly intrigued the twins enough for them to think that Tom Riddle might challenge them after all.

“This is a lot for one person.” Eleena mused, shutting the folder.

“Tom Riddle has lived a _very_ interesting life.” Mazikeen stressed, “You’d be surprised at the things he’s done.”

“Us, surprised?” Eleena raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll be the judge of that.” Salem snickered.

“Thank you, Maze. You may go.” Eleena politely dismissed.

Mazikeen bowed and disappeared with a wink. Before Eleena could move or speak, Salem was already reaching for the folder in her hands. She was quick to pull it out of his reach but the greedy bastard was being irritatingly persistent.

“Let me see.” He whined.

“Not here, Sal.” Eleena scolded, “You never know who’s watching.”

There was only one person in her mind as she uttered those words, and that person was Ginny Weasley. Eleena was sure that the girl had been stalking her since witnessing the hug with Harry. The girl would be spotted in places she shouldn’t have been in in the first place, shooting daggers at the back of Eleena’s head. Now, Eleena wasn’t at all threatened, far from it, but it was becoming a nuisance. There seemed to be nowhere that the redhead was unwilling to follow her to.

“Well, there’s our problem. Where in the Hell are we supposed to go? There’s no safe place in the castle, not even those unused classrooms.”

Eleena hummed in agreement and wracked her brain for an idea. As if on cue, she suddenly sensed a surge of magic coming from her pocket. She stuck her hand in and pulled out the key she’d acquired from her Vault. Ever since it came to her possession, she’d tried multiple times to figure out what it opened. She always came up with nothing but now, it looked like the key was ready to reveal that knowledge itself. Whenever Eleena moved, the eagle on the key moved with her, strictly pointing at a specific direction that she and Salem, alongside Bruce, eagerly traveled towards.

They were led inside the castle and to the third floor corridor where it dead-ended to a wall bearing a single empty portrait. The twins moved it aside and proceeded to stare at the blank wall in search of a key hole. That was when they spotted the many miniscule marks stamped on a number of stone blocks. They were letters- _no_ , they were musical notes. This was established when Eleena reached out to touch one of them, causing it to light up and produce a short, low melody. A password was needed, she realized. A song would unlock whatever the key led to, not the key itself.

The twins were lost for a moment, unsure how to move forward. There were billions upon billions of songs they could use. It would take them forever to go through all of the possibilities. There was no way they could just _guess_. Unless… There was this one song, the lullaby Lucifer used to play on the piano when the twins couldn’t sleep. It was the first song they’d been taught how to play. Lucifer had hinted a few times that it had originated from their mother, so it was only logical that they test it.

Fortunately, it worked. The marks simultaneously glowed, repeating the song the twins inputted, before fading away. Instantly, the wall split into two as the stone blocks gave way to a wide entrance with only blue velvet curtains acting as a barrier to what was on the other side. The twins pushed through and promptly gaped at the beauty they saw for behind the curtains was a personal library worthy of a monarch’s scholar. They barely managed to hold themselves back from rummaging through all the bookshelves lining the walls, sure that they would find valuable ancient texts from their grandmother’s time. They had to have their priorities in check. They would have time for raiding Rowena’s secret library later.

“ _This_ is the great Lord Voldemort?” Salem scoffed as he studied a photo of a young Tom Riddle, seating himself next to his twin on the room’s lone chaise lounge.

“He doesn’t look all that intimidating.” Salem further stated.

“He was still in Hogwarts there. Take a look at this.” Eleena said, handing over the most recent picture the folder had.

“See, this is better. This definitely screams ‘Dark Lord’ more.” Salem remarked approvingly.

Eleena snickered and slid closer until their sides were pressed together, allowing the Slytherin to throw his arm over her shoulders as she shared the folder’s files with him. There was, indeed, a lot to learn about Tom Riddle. Interestingly enough, he had quite some similarities with Harry. Riddle was a half-blood who had no knowledge of his heritage, the orphaned son of an obsessive pure-blood witch who had drugged a Muggle with love potions. He discovered magic only when Dumbledore came along and he achieved great things while at Hogwarts, became the model student. None had ever dared to think that he had a different agenda behind locked doors, that he was delving into the darkest kinds of witchcraft.

“Seven Horcruxes…” Eleena breathed out, “This mad man split his soul _seven_ times…”

“I can’t believe it… I _can’t believe_ we’re gonna have to search the world to find _seven_ Horcruxes.” Salem muttered incredulously.

“Make that five.” Eleena corrected, “Harry already took care of Riddle’s diary, and I’m almost a hundred percent sure that my diadem is one.”

“How do you think Maze got this? Did she torture a follower of his? Maybe blackmail?”

“You’re really asking that? I thought you would have figured it out by now.”

“Do kindly share it with me then.”

“Can’t you sense it? The cold, lingering feeling of _Death_? Uncle must truly be pissed to inform us of Riddle’s dirty little secrets.”

“As he should be. We would be too if someone found a way to escape our reaping. Riddle’s soul should have gone to Hell a _long_ time ago.”

Salem was right. If one’s soul was due, then there was no way out of it. Cheating Death was never a smart option. It would only result in more suffering in Hell. It was better to accept one’s fate than run from it. Unfortunately, Riddle had made the wrong choice. Those remaining Horcruxes of his would have to be to destroyed. It would hurt him, of course. No amount of distance would lessen the accumulating pain of losing each soul piece, but he deserved it all.

“We’re not done yet. Look.”

Salem pointed out that there was one last paper he and Eleena had yet to read. Much to their joint disbelief, the paper related a prophecy regarding the defeat of Voldemort. It was just so utterly ridiculous that the twins almost burst out laughing upon reading it, especially when they learned exactly who had spouted the prophecy. They never did have much faith in prophecies, mainly because most were simply predictions of possible future outcomes. Prophecies didn’t always come true. Many of them went ignored and unfulfilled.

“This is it, El. This is proof.”

“Of what?”

“Proof that dark soul magic really does damage one’s sanity. No one in their right mind would instantly believe in a prophecy, especially one from _Trelawney_.”

“You’re right. Even if this prophecy was to be believed, Harry’s already defeated Riddle more than once. If this is the reason Dumbledore wants my soulmate under his control, he’s about to get one Hell of a rude awakening.”

Salem hummed in agreement. Organizing the files and placing them back in the folder, Eleena drummed her fingers on Salem’s thigh as she brainstormed. A great deal of research would have to be done. Neither twin knew much about Horcruxes or how to deal with them. Hellfire would probably work as a medium of destruction, but Eleena wanted to preserve her diadem at all costs. Nevertheless, she and Salem had a general idea of what to do now and she had also figured out a little mystery while scanning through the folder. Alas, they couldn’t just pull the Golden Trio out of their classes so they had to stand by for a few hours. It would be worth the wait to see their reactions when told that their main obstacle in life would soon cease to exist. In the meantime, the twins thought it best to begin scouring their grandmother’s books for any helpful information, staying in the secret library until after the evening meal.

Whilst Bruce stayed behind for a nap, the twins found the three Gryffindors in the _actual_ school library with the additional company of Viktor. Unlike Salem who was always up to date with what his friend was up to, Eleena was momentarily stunned by the unexpected sight. That was until she sensed the subtle affection Viktor and Hermione held for each other, explaining why their chairs were barely inches apart. Speaking of Viktor, he was the first of the four to notice the twins. Salem only had to give him a single meaningful look in order to get him to pack up and excuse himself. Ever the gentleman, the Slytherin allowed his sister to occupy the now vacant seat, choosing to keep standing behind her instead.

“Eleena, Salem.” Hermione cordially acknowledged, “I’m guessing Ron and I should leave now?”

“No, you’ll both want to hear this too.” Eleena insisted.

She momentarily ignored the Gryffindors’ shared confusion in favor of checking their surroundings for possible eavesdroppers. It was a good thing the trio liked to sit near the Restricted Section. Nobody ever approached the area in the middle of the day, not when Madam Pince was up and watching every student like a hawk. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry so Eleena discretely placed a handful of wards around the group. Nothing too strong as to not draw any unwanted attention. Harry and Salem were the only ones who were able to notice the wards, both of them being heavily in tune to the witch’s distinguishable magic.

“Harry,” Eleena began, “you mentioned before that you think Moody’s some kind of imposter, right?”

“I did. What about it?”

“I think I know who he might be now.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. Take a look at this.”

Eleena rummaged through Tom Riddle’s files and slid a specific picture across the table towards the curious Gryffindors. The way Harry’s eyes widened with recognition only confirmed her suspicions of Moody’s true identity because the picture was of a certain Death Eater, one of Riddle’s elite, a wizard devious enough to be able to pull off posing as another individual. A fellow Ravenclaw, though Eleena despised the fact that they belonged in the same House. Someone that had been so easily swayed by a man like _Tom Riddle_ had no place in her House.

“Look familiar?” Eleena asked even though she already knew the answer.

“He’s the man I saw in the vision I had,” Harry mumbled, “the one with Voldemort and Pettigrew. Who is he?”

“Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater who was said to have died in Azkaban years ago.” Eleena introduced.

“How is he here then?” Hermione frowned.

“His father’s in the Ministry. He must have had something to do with it. He really doesn’t seem like the law-abiding type, does he?” Salem quipped.

“That’s not all we’ve got.” Eleena rejoined.

With that, she laid out the contents of the folder for the Golden Trio to see and signaled Salem with a flick of her wrist. Salem was quick to get the hint and waved his hand around, strengthening his sister’s wards. Overpowering her magic was already quite a feat but it was next to impossible with his mixed in.

“How the bloody hell did you get all this?” Ron gaped in disbelief as he learned more of Riddle’s past than he ever wanted to.

“Family connections.” The twins shrugged.

An answer so vague brought them varying reactions from their audience. Ron stared with a confused sort of awed look in his eyes, Hermione offered them a single raised eyebrow before returning her attention to the folder, and Harry simply aimed an amused yet grateful smile at them. Eleena winked at the bespectacled boy, grinning when he blushed in response. She made sure to store the memory of his expression deep within the confines of her mind to remember it even as it disappeared from his face, replaced with one of horror when the knowledge of Riddle’s Horcruxes was revealed.

“So,” Ron prompted after a full five minutes of heavy silence, “what’s the plan? You do have one, right?”

“Well…” Eleena trailed off in thought.

She couldn’t lie to them, she wouldn’t, not to her soulmate. She and Salem only had about an outline of a plan, though that was better than nothing at all so she told Harry and the others exactly that. They didn’t have any concrete ideas regarding how to deal with Riddle and his followers but they were granted the privilege of saving that thought for a later date. After all, Moody wasn’t actively trying to kill Harry yet. Their priority for the time being was locating each and every Horcrux, then finding some spell or ritual that could cleanse those Horcruxes without ruining the objects they were stored in. They already had a few clues on their side. For instance, since the diadem was a Horcrux, it was likely that the other Horcruxes were artifacts that belonged to the other founders. It only made sense with Riddle’s absurd sense of superiority.

Aside from Hermione’s onslaught of questions (most of which the twins couldn’t answer without outing their true identities), there was barely any discussion after that, though Ron and Hermione did promise to help with researching. Harry tried to volunteer as well but his friends denied him the chance, insisting that he should focus on the upcoming tournament instead since a lack of focus could potentially lead to his death. Despite understanding his desire to help, Eleena had to agree with everyone else. Harry had been dealing with Riddle since before he was even born. It was about time someone else took the reins, something Dumbledore should have done a long time ago.

Eleena and Harry eventually separated from the group, both wanting a little alone time together before curfew caught up with them. They chose to stay by the lake where they could chat and relax without anyone bothering them, not with a now energized Bruce keeping watch for them. They sat side by side on the grassy ground. Harry had his legs stretched out in front of him while he leaned back on his hands, Eleena affectionately leaning against his side as they watched the giant squid play around in the water. Well, Harry was doing that. All Eleena’s attention was on him, enjoying how peaceful he looked despite all that happened earlier. Her eyes travelled towards the bare scar on his forehead and before she knew what she was doing, she was already touching it. Albeit a little startled, Harry let her do as she pleased. Struck with the same feeling she got when she held her diadem, she flinched away as she realized the implication of it.

“El? What’s wrong?” Harry hesitantly reached out for her, extremely concerned.

“You…” Eleena struggled for words, “You’re one of his Horcruxes. There’s a soul piece in your scar.”

As her words sunk in, Harry paled drastically. He was absolutely terrified, righteously so, that much Eleena could tell. She was too, but she had to keep herself in check. She could dwell on her own feeling later on. Right now, what she needed to do was comfort her currently distressed soulmate who had just found out that he was carrying a part of the soul belonging to his parents’ murderer.

“Hey, hey, look at me…” Eleena cooed, taking Harry’s face into her hands, “Calm down, focus on me. It’ll be okay.”

“But you said that all of the Horcruxes have to be destroyed. Maybe this is what the prophecy meant. I have to die…” Harry weakly argued.

“ _Don’t_ say that!” Eleena immediately berated, “You won’t be dying anytime soon, not on my watch. I’ll find some way to get that Horcrux out of you safely. _Trust me_.”

“I do trust you...” Harry professed.

“Then believe me when I say that everything’ll be fine. I would never let anything happen to you.” Eleena vehemently swore.

Slowly, Harry nodded and buried his face into her shoulder. She embraced him as tightly as she could without hurting him, brutally picturing Tom Riddle’s death in her mind. No wonder the shape of Harry’s scar was so familiar. It was the exact shape of the wand movement necessary in casting the Killing Curse. The Horcrux must have been created the night Riddle was defeated for the first time. His soul must have been desperate for something to latch onto. Not that it mattered in any way. Accidental or not, that soul piece would have to go, along with its other missing parts.

Eleena refused to retire to her dorm after dropping Harry off at his. With Bruce in tow, she made her way back to the secret library, unsurprised to encounter her twin upon her arrival. She paid no mind to the prominent trail of hickeys littering his neck, merely sitting down beside him without a single word of acknowledgment to his presence. Narrowing his gaze, he tilted his head at her and shifted closer.

“Shouldn’t we be heading back now too?” He suggested.

“You can if you want. I, on the other hand, will be staying right here.” Eleena declared.

“Well alright then.” Salem easily relented, “I’ll go get us some drinks. We’re gonna need it if we’re planning on not sleeping for the next few days of researching.”

“You go do that.” Eleena hummed.

Just as Salem left, she pulled her sleeve up and exposed her right wrist. She thumbed the skin there just as her father usually would and began chanting a spell when her birthmark finally appeared. Not seconds later, red flames burst to life on the open space in front of her. The fire flared bright and strong yet it burned nothing in its wake. From its smoke emerged the form of one Lucifer Morningstar, visible only from the waist and up.

“Eleena.” He smiled warmly, delighted to see his beloved only daughter.

“Hi, daddy.”

“Hi. Where’s your brother?”

“In his room, ransacking his alcohol collection.”

“I’d be very worried about his health if he didn’t have my blood running through him.”

“I think it’s reasonable to still be worried. He’s quite the raging alcoholic.”

“Excuse _you_ , I am _not_ an alcoholic.”

Eleena turned her head and smirked at the offended look on her twin’s face. Salem continued to glare at her even as he reclaimed his position beside her, acting as if he was expecting an apology of some sort from her, something she wasn’t planning on giving.

“There’s nothing wrong with admitting you have a drinking problem. Acceptance is the first step to recovery.” She teased.

“It is not a _problem_. These drinks don’t affect me at all. They’re not even strong enough to get me tipsy. It’s basically like flavored water.” Salem defended.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Eleena sighed in mock defeat, “Just pour me one.”

“After calling me an alcoholic? Do it yourself. You have hands.” Salem scoffed.

“ _Salem_.” Eleena glowered.

“ _Eleena_.” Salem taunted.

Eleena rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder, receiving a forceful nudge in return. Not one to ever back down from a fight (she grew up with six brothers, after all), she grappled with him until the whole thing turned into a contest of who could shove the other on the floor first.

“As much as I miss seeing you argue,” Lucifer swiftly interjected, “I don’t think that’s what you summoned me here for.”

“It’s not.” Eleena agreed, elbowing Salem one last time, “We’ve got a _lot_ of things to catch you up on.”

Lucifer had known that, at the very least, his twins’ school year would be eventful but he certainly hadn’t expected so much to have happened already this early into the term. Although, he supposed it wasn’t that much of a shock. Wherever trouble was, Eleena and Salem were sure to follow. That was just how they were. This was the reason why Lucifer had always been so worried for them as kids, but now they were fierce and _very_ capable hybrids. He did a _fantastic_ job of raising them.

Hell, he was just so _proud_. He had no doubt that their plans would succeed, especially since their soulmates’ lives were on the line, for nothing could ever stand in-between Morningstars and their family. Whoever tried would be thrown in the deepest pits of Hell to be torn apart by hellhounds and scorched by the hottest flames that demons could muster. There would be no salvation for Tom Riddle, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry, this is such a late update. School's got me feeling so unmotivated lately but I refuse to let this story die after all the work I put into it. It'll be slow but I swear I'll finish this. Thanks so much for waiting.


End file.
